


Io rimango qui, nel caso che il tuo sguardo, un giorno, dovesse di nuovo incontrare il mio.

by nakahime



Series: A friendship that will define you both. [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lime, M/M, Sentimental, Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ooc, petting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Se proprio dobbiamo dare vita al più vecchio di tutti i cliché, quantomeno mi chiami per nome."</i><br/>[Per il ciclo Futuristico di <a href="http://diecielode.livejournal.com/">dieci&lode</a> 06. Viaggio nello spazio.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Io rimango qui, nel caso che il tuo sguardo, un giorno, dovesse di nuovo incontrare il mio.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Beta:** [Naky94](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99556)  
>  **Fandom:** star trek (2009)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock; Spock/Uhura  
>  **Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, un po' tutti  
>  **Rating:** pg-13  
>  **Genere:** avventura, sentimentale, fantascientifico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OOC (palese, chiaro e conciso. Se voi non ce lo vedete, siete ciechi); slash  
>  **Trama:** _"Se proprio dobbiamo dare vita al più vecchio di tutti i cliché, quantomeno mi chiami per nome."_  
>  **Note:** avrei dovuto pubblicare questa storia almeno una settimana fa. Diciamo che non mi convinceva e a dirla tutta continua a non convincermi. Hey! Mi sono contenuta e non vi propongo uno strazio di 52 pagine (sono solo 34, poco rispetto alla precedente LOL). Anyway, quando ho cominciato a scrivere questa storia una mia amica mi disse che sarebbe stato bello scrivere una storia inserendoci il cliché più vecchio del mondo, trito e ritrito, presente in TUTTE le storie. E io mi sono detta: mah, why not? E quindi mi sono ritrovata a scrivere questa... cosa. Davvero, non so se mi sono drogata oppure ho bevuto durante tutta la stesura. Come sempre queste note hanno davvero senso, mio Dio. Delucidazioni, come sempre, alla fine.  
>  Se i personaggi vi sembreranno troppo OOC, come li vedo io, perdonatemi, credo di essermi allontanata proprio tanto dalla mia visione standard della serie e del film. Per una volta ho voluto giocare un po' di più con l'idea che mi era balzata in testa.  
> So che Spock non è come quello che conosciamo, ma mi sto allontanando molto da quello della serie originale. Un po' perché ho una mia idea in testa che vorrei sviluppare, un po' perché nel reboot lo vedo più "umano". Abrams ha voluto mostrare più la sua metà umana che si lascia andare ai sentimenti. Io mi sto basando su questo, quindi non gridate allo scandalo, per favore.  
> Mi levo dalle scatole. Come sempre vi ringrazio per il vostro tempo.  
> Buona lettura!  
> Piccolo P.S. volevo pubblicamente ringraziare la mia splendida Beta (sì, l'ho trovata!) Naomi, che sopporta i miei scleri e le scemenze che scrivo. Grazie mille, santa donna ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, sono del santissimo e lodatissimo Gene Roddenberrie e un po' (ma una briciolina) di Abrams e dei suoi reboot. Io? Io non ci guadagno niente, scrivo per soddisfare le mie malate fantasie. That's all, folks!  
>  _Scritta per la community[dieci&lode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) sul set #10 Futuristico e sul prompt 06. Viaggio nello spazio._  
>  **Volete davvero comprendere questa storia? Vi consiglio di tornare indietro e leggervi tutte le storie della serie '[A friendship that will define you both](http://archiveofourown.org/series/47222)', se non l'avete già fatto. **

_Io rimango qui, nel caso che il tuo sguardo, un giorno, dovesse di nuovo incontrare il mio._

  
  


Scotty notò a malapena l'entrata del capitano, i suoi occhi erano puntati sulla camera del reattore. Perso nei suoi pensieri, quasi non si accorse della mano che veniva poggiata sulla sua spalla, quando ne ebbe coscienza si voltò ad incontrare due occhi d'oceano.  
Sospirò e ritornò a fissare la camera -Mi dispiace, c'è poco da fare.-  
Jim sollevò la mano dalla spalla dell'ingegnere, portandosela tra i capelli -Non possiamo caricarli in qualche modo?-  
L'altro rise -E come? Ci vorrebbe un mago per caricare questi gioielli.- indicò i serbatoi criogenici poco lontani -Erano quasi del tutto scarichi dopo che abbiamo attraversato il confine ed ora sono belli che andati.-  
Il capitano spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, impaziente -Quindi stiamo vagando in uno spazio sconosciuto con energia limitata e curvatura zero?-  
-Senza il dilitio? La curvatura è un ricordo lontano.- rispose l'ingegnere.  
Il silenzio calò tra loro, pesante tanto quanto l'atmosfera che da giorni serpeggiava sulla nave.  
Dopo aver distrutto il pianeta invaso dai Ma'Toi avevano fatto rotta verso la loro galassia, ma era stato inutile quando i cristalli di dilitio si erano quasi del tutto scaricati e l'energia della nave era stata compromessa.  
-Ma in questo momento la curvatura è quello che mi preoccupa di meno.- avanzò Scotty, mentre Keenser arrivava con un padd tra le mani.  
Si girarono a guardare l'alieno che tese il padd a Jim, questi gli sorrise di rimando e gettò un'occhiata agli ultimi rapporti.  
-Questo è il rapporto che mi ha inviato prima che scendessi, giusto?- domando Kirk.  
Scott annuì -Senza la curvatura non possiamo pensare di uscire da questa galassia, il confine distruggerebbe l'intera nave. E soprattutto a questa velocità dureremo per altri... - l'uomo si fermò, scrollando le spalle -... undici, dodici giorni al massimo.-  
Jim controllò le altre informazioni -I supporti vitali quanto reggeranno?-  
Keenser si girò verso il capo ingegnere, questi lo guardò sconfortato -Cominceremo ad avere problemi con gli impianti di condizionamento, i replicatori, persino l'illuminazione. Molti dei supporti ci abbandoneranno nei prossimi due o tre giorni.- spiegò, mentre i suoi occhi scuri lasciavano intravedere tutta la preoccupazione viva in lui.  
-Lo spazio è freddo, capitano.-  
Per un breve istante a Jim venne in mente la pelle di Spock, calda come il fuoco -Congeleremo e moriremo prima di accorgercene.- terminò, intuendo quello che l'amico stava per dire.  
  


. . . 

  


Spock lasciò la plancia entrando nel turboascensore, il suo turno era appena terminato e voleva passare da Uhura prima di ritirarsi nel suo alloggio.  
Improvvisamente l'avanzata del turboascensore venne frenata da un fulmineo e vertiginoso calo di corrente, la capsula sobbalzò e il vulcaniano poggiò una mano alla parete per mantenersi in equilibrio, le luci tremarono e si spensero. L'inconveniente energetico durò per un totale di 5.4 secondi, poi tutto ritornò ai valori standard, fino a che le porte della capsula si aprirono.  
Spock s'incamminò verso l'infermeria, conscio del fatto che ben presto molti degli strumenti della nave avrebbero smesso di funzionare e la situazione sarebbe andata peggiorando.  
Il morale dell'intero equipaggio era pericolosamente basso, persino lui se n'era accorto; gli ultimi avvenimenti avevano avuto un impatto negativo su tutti loro.  
Facendo il suo ingresso nell'infermeria e, in particolare, nella camera a parte dove il dottor McCoy aveva deciso di ricoverare Uhura, notò che sia il dottore che un'infermiera erano vicini alla sua compagna e che questa si era finalmente svegliata.  
Si avvicinò a loro, silenziosamente, e nel momento in cui riuscì a vedere la ragazza oltre la spalla del dottore, lei si volse a guardarlo.  
-Spock... \- sussurrò, con la voce stanca e roca.  
McCoy si girò e Spock annuì in segno di saluto, ma l'altro non ricambiò. Era dal momento in cui aveva preso la decisione di distruggere il pianeta che l'altro non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
-Tenente.- la salutò lui, avvicinandosi al letto.  
Il dottore si schiarì la voce, poi si rivolse nuovamente alla ragazza -Non possiamo prevedere se ci saranno effetti a sorpresa, nell'immediato futuro. Il suo fisico ha subito un forte stress, dobbiamo tenerla sott'osservazione ancora per qualche giorno.-  
Lei abbassò il capo, poi sospirò frustrata -Non che faccia i salti di gioia, ma va bene.-  
McCoy grugnì, fintamente scocciato -Ma c'è qualcuno che abbia piacere di vedere la mia faccia, di tanto in tanto?-  
L'infermiera e Nyota risero -Non credo. A nessuno fa piacere andare dal dottore.-  
Spock fece scorrere lo sguardo sui presenti, poi si rivolse al medico -Posso chiederle se il Ma'Toi è stato distrutto?-  
Leonard faticò a rispondere, Uhura li fissò con un'espressione curiosa e allo stesso tempo confusa -Mi segua, Spock.-  
I due si allontanarono dalla sala, percorsero l'infermeria fino ad arrivare allo studio di McCoy nella parte interna di tutta la zona.  
-Vuole sedersi?- chiese il medico, facendo un mezzo giro intorno alla scrivania per poi accasciarsi stancamente sulla sedia.  
-No.- rispose Spock -Devo ripeterle la mia precedente domanda?-  
L'altro gli lanciò uno sguardo seccato -L'ho capita benissimo, _grazie_. Il Ma'Toi non è stato distrutto, no. Jim ha dato ordine che venisse  rinchiuso. E' in una prigione di silicone.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, se fosse confuso o sorpreso, non avrebbe saputo dirlo -Le chiedo scusa, ma... questo ordine non era registrato in nessuno degli ultimi rapporti che ho controllato.-  
McCoy si passò una mano sul volto, sbuffando innervosito -Lo sa i primi aggeggi che hanno dato forfait quali sono stati?-  
Il primo ufficiale non rispose, limitandosi ad aspettare una spiegazione che non tardò ad arrivare -I registratori, i padd, il mio computer. Andati. Me lo spiega come avrei potuto mettere agli atti gli ordini del capitano se ho a malapena l'energia per i bio-letti?-  
-Non ne ero a conoscenza. Inoltrerò il suo problema all'ingegnere Scott. Gli strumenti medici, il timone e i sensori hanno la priorità.-  
Il dottore lo guardò stralunato, una nota d'imbarazzo a colorirgli il volto -Beh, sì... _grazie_ , di nuovo.-  
-Ma credo di non comprendere la scelta del capitano. Il Ma'Toi doveva essere distrutto, così come tutti gli altri della sua specie. Era l'ordine diretto dell'ammiraglio.- avanzò il vulcaniano, portandosi le braccia dietro la schiena. McCoy parve a disagio, si mosse sulla sedia e poi spostò il capo di lato, allontanando lo sguardo dal suo.  
-Non penso che la sua scelta di non rivelare gli ordini del capitano sia dovuta solo alla mancanza di energia, non è forse così?-  
Il dottore borbottò tra sé e sé -E' così, invece. Per quale motivo avrei dovuto tenermi una cosa del genere?-  
Spock assottigliò le palpebre, un movimento millimetrico che però non passò inosservato -Molto probabilmente perché il capitano non voleva che si sapesse. Lui è a conoscenza del fatto che questa scelta andrebbe contro gli ordini che ci sono stati dati.-  
McCoy grugnì il suo disappunto-Ma a lei non fa sorgere proprio nessun dubbio il fatto che Marcus ci abbia mandati fin qui per distruggere quegli esseri, ben sapendo che non eravamo pronti per un'operazione del genere? Insomma, Spock, Jim sarà anche un buon capitano ma è giovane, non credo che la flotta assegnerebbe una missione del genere ad un ragazzo tanto giovane e con poca esperienza sulle spalle.-  
-Lei dubita del capitano?-  
L'altro digrignò i denti e si alzò in piedi sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania. Sipiegò in avanti e mormorò -Gli affiderei la mia vita, così come so che chiunque su questa nave farebbe lo stesso. E' giovane, testardo e impulsivo. Ma è l' _essere_ migliore di quest ' universo, non esiterebbe a morire per proteggere la nave e il suo equipaggio. E' astuto, intelligente e imprevedibile. E' un buon capitano, ma non un militare. E' _questo_ che sto dicendo.-  
Spock rimuginò sulle parole dell'altro, l'immagine di uno spavaldo Jim Kirk durante il test della Kobayashi Maru si formò nella sua mente.  
 _Astuto, intelligente e imprevedibile_.  
Era proprio come l'aveva sempre visto lui. Non negava quelle qualità, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché  l'altro continuasse a commettere errori tanto banali quanto nocivi sia per la sua carriera che per l'intero equipaggio.   
-Comunque sia, dottore, non vedo alcuna logica tra la mancanza d'informazioni sulla missione che ci è stata data e il tenere in vita un nemico.-  
McCoy fissò le mani poggiate alla scrivania, cercò qualcosa da dire ma la verità era che neppure lui riusciva a comprendere il modus operandi di Jim.  
-Avrà le sue buone ragioni. Portare quell'essere agli scienziati, a Marcus, forse ci chiarirà un quadro che è stato scoperto solo per metà.- la sua voce si era stranamente addolcita, così come il suo sguardo -Non contesti tutte le sue decisioni. E' il suo primo ufficiale, non un avversario.-  
-Non ho mai contestato le decisioni del capitano, mi limito ad illustrargli le alternative logiche e le possibili conseguenze delle sue azioni..-  
Il dottore lo guardò come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, poi scosse il capo -Sarà meglio che vada da Uhura. Appena si è svegliata ha chiesto di lei. E' ancora molto debole ed è confusa, ma si rimetterà presto.-  
Spock non si mosse -C'è possibilità che lei abbia ricordi su quanto le è accaduto?-  
McCoy sospirò, incerto -Non l'abbiamo ancora sottoposta ai test psicologici.Non ce la sentiamo di turbare il suo stato fisico. E' molto debole, non possiamo affaticarla.-  
Il primo ufficiale annuì, poi ritornò dalla sua compagna appena risvegliatasi.  
  


. . . 

  


-Sei qui.- sorrise Nyota, mentre lui avanzava nella saletta e l'infermiera usciva in silenzio.  
Lui non rispose, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi a l letto e a tenere le mani dietro la schiena.  
-Spock cosa... cosa è successo in questo tempo? I Ma'Toi sono stati annientati?-  
Il vulcaniano annuì debolmente -Sì, Nyota. La minaccia Ma'Toi è stata estirpata, ma non credo che sia salutare parlarne adesso. Sei ancora molto debole.-  
Lei allungò una mano verso la sua divisa, facendo scorrere le dita sul tessuto blu della maglia -Sei stressato, te lo leggo in faccia. Cosa succede?-  
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio -Non sono stressato.- rispose flebilmente.  
-Spock c'è qualcosa che non va? Sei strano... -  
-Sono lieto della buona riuscita dell'operazione e che tu sia di nuovo cosciente. Credo, però, che sia il momento di lasciarti  riposare .-  
Lei scosse il capo, strinse la presa sulla divisa e i suoi occhi si fecero seri -No. Voglio sapere che cosa succede.-  
Spock rimase in silenzio, non abbassò lo sguardo ma mantenne il contatto visivo. Non sapeva come parlare alla sua compagna di quello che era successo  nella precedente settimana.   
Forse doveva semplicemente nascondere quello che lei non avrebbe  voluto sapere, ma questo non era nella sua natura.  
C osì non si premurò di addolcire il suo tono, spiegar lo in modo che lei potesse accusare il colpo senza che questo le venisse sbattuto contro con una ferocia tale da  spezzarle il  respiro . Il suo tono rimase secco e distante, come se stesse parlando di una scoperta scientifica, o elencando gli ultimi rapporti dei sensori; come se quello non facesse  _assolutamente_ parte della loro relazione.  
- Io e il capitano ci siamo baciati. Due volte. -  
Il silenzio calò tra loro. Rimasero entrambi fermi con lo sguardo fisso l'uno in quello dell'altro, come se Spock non avesse mai parlato o Nyota non avesse sentito.  
Per un attimo il vulcaniano pensò che la donna gli avrebbe chiesto di ripetere.  
Ma poi gli occhi di lei si fecero opachi, scuri più della sua pelle di cioccolata o dei suoi capelli d'ebano. S'inondarono di lacrime che non caddero,  e lei si girò dall'altra parte per nascondersi .  
Tossì per schiarirsi la voce, o forse per liberare un groppo in gola che le stava otturando persino il respiro.  
-Lo sapevo... - disse, infine. La sua voce era un sussurro appena udibile, e forse orecchio umano non l'avrebbe captato. Ma Spock aveva una maledizione (che lui nemmeno considerava tale) ed era il suo udito sensibile, capace di captare  anche il più flebile dei mormorii .  
-Eri convinta che tra me e il capitano ci fosse un interesse emozionale.-  
Forse Spock doveva stare zitto, pensò Nyota, forse doveva smetterla di parlare. Perché la sua voce la irritava; la mancanza di  _dispiacere_ per quello che aveva fatto era quello che più faceva male e alimentava la rabbia nel suo cuore.  
-Puoi biasimarmi?  Siete così vicini.  M io Dio, così vicini... -  
-Questo perché i nostri ruoli... -  
Lei si voltò e mostrò il volto  rigato dalle lacrime, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure che la facevano sembrare la più spietata delle predatrici -Non ci provare, Spock. Non permetterti di prendermi in giro. Non c'entra niente con il vostro ruolo di capitano e primo ufficiale. E neppure ve ne rendete conto. Non so chi sia più patetico tra voi due.-  
Il vulcaniano non rispose. Non sapeva che cosa dire.  
O forse qualcosa da dire c'era... -Non era mia intenzione provocare dolore.-  
-Ma l'hai fatto.  Dannazione, l'hai fatto.-  
Il silenzio calò di nuovo tra loro, carico di una tensione che non poteva essere scaricata in alcun modo. Nessuna parola o gesto avrebbero potuto essere d'ausilio per la situazione in cui si trovavano. -Lasciami sola. Per favore, vattene.- pregò la donna.   
Spock annuì brevemente e la guardò un'ultima volta. Poi si voltò per uscire dalla sala e dall'infermeria.  
-La cosa peggiore sai qual è?- concluse  Nyota, a bassa voce -Che  io ti amo con tutta la mia essenza, e tu neppure te ne rendi conto.-

  


. . . 

  


Jim sedeva a gambe incrociate tenendo gli occhi puntati sulla parete in silicone. Dietro il vetro schermato c'era il nemico che lui aveva conosciuto come Lena.  
Era grato del fatto che la semplice sintetizzazione del silicone potesse trattenere qualcosa di così potente come un Ma'Toi.  
Il nemico fatto di luce si mosse nella sua gabbia, prima di fermarsi e sostare al centro della stanza.  
Lui abbassò le palpebre e portò una mano su queste, massaggiandole lentamente. Un principio d'emicrania avanzava nella sua testa.   
Da quando avevano portato al termine la missione, la situazione era andata precipitando in fretta,  come in una sorta di effetto domino. Quella reazione a catena avrebbe portato tutti loro incontro ad un orribile epilogo.  
Si sentiva come mai prima d'allora. Durante i suoi giorni in Iowa non aveva avuto il privilegio di essere il capitano di una nave spaziale, i tempi erano stati terribili ma non aveva mai permesso al mondo esterno di metterlo in difficoltà. Invece ora, tutto quello che gli accadeva intorno aveva ripercussioni dentro di sé.  
Si era fatto abbindolare dai sentimenti, dalle speranze... dal bagliore di qualcosa che aveva sempre desiderato.  
Essere il capitano di una nave, però, comportava il dimenticare i suoi sentimenti e desideri. Doveva agire nel modo migliore per il suo equipaggio e per portare a termine le missioni. Era suo dovere scongiurare ogni pericolo rischiasse di abbattersi sulla sua nave.  
Invece in quell'ultima settimana aveva dimenticato tutto quello che gli era stato insegnato (che lo stesso Pike gli aveva detto prima di metterlo sul ponte dell'ammiraglia e lasciarlo galoppare tra le stelle) e come risultato finale c'era stata la distruzione di un pianeta e l'imminente fine dell'Enterprise.  
E ora aveva questo nemico rinchiuso in una cella di silicone che, se liberato, si sarebbe vendicato senz' alcun riguardo. Ma lui continuava a tenerlo in vita.  
Qualcuno entrò nella stanza, sentì il fruscìo della porta e passi tanto leggeri da essere a malapena percepibili. E non aveva bisogno di voltarsi, per sapere.  
-Avrebbe dovuto mettermi al corrente della sua decisione, capitano.-  
La voce di Spock era bassa, e per quanto non avesse alcuna particolare inflessione, Jim la trovò calda e rassicurante.  
-Mi avrebbe solo urlato contro quanto io sia un “ _ammasso di illogiche ossa umane_ ”- rispose lui, continuando a contemplare il Ma'Toi.  
-Sopravvaluta la mia tendenza ad alzare la voce.- Spock camminò fino a posizionarsi al suo fianco, in piedi.  
Jim alzò il capo e incontrò gli occhi scuri del suo primo ufficiale.  
-Vorrei chiederle il perché della sua decisione, chiaramente ha deciso di disobbedire agli ordini della flotta.-  
Calò il silenzio, inframmezzato solo dal ronzio delle luci all'interno della sala.  
-Lei ci ha aiutati.- indicò il Ma'Toi.  
-Eppure è un nemico, pertanto va eliminato.-  
Jim sorrise tristemente -E' rinchiusa in questa cella, che male può fare?-  
Spock inspirò profondamente -Se riuscisse a liberarsi, non esiterebbe a perseguire una personale vendetta.-  
Jim annuì, certo, lo sapeva anche lui. Eppure non riusciva a dare ordine che quelle cellule venissero bruciate . -Abbiamo distrutto un intero pianeta, Spock.- disse, invece.  
Il primo ufficiale rimase in silenzio.  
-Tutta quella gente, come me, come la maggior parte degli ufficiali di questa nave. Sono tutti morti, bruciati dalle esplosioni e dalle radiazioni. Cancellati dall'esistenza.-  
Le mani del capitano si portarono sulle sue ginocchia, le dita strinsero la divisa -Non avrei dovuto permetterlo.-  
Spock abbassò lo sguardo sui capelli biondi di Jim, il colore reso più chiaro dalle luci candide dell'intera stanza -Sono stato io a dare l'ordine.-  
Il capo biondo si mosse in un senso di diniego, poi si piegò verso il basso -L'avrei fatto anch'io, perché quella era l' _unica_ soluzione logica.-  
-Esatto.-  
-E allora perché, Spock? Perché sento... - Jim prese un respiro profondo, poi sbuffò seccato -... perché è come se avessi sbagliato tutto? Da quando ho preso il comando.-  
Il primo ufficiale avrebbe voluto dirgli che quei sentimenti erano qualcosa di illogico, un peso che non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di portare dentro. Ma non lo fece, perché Jim era umano, ed era l'umano che più di tutti era legato ai suoi sentimenti, alle emozioni che controllavano le sue azioni.  
-Lei è un capitano, questo richiede decisioni che vanno contro la sua natura, seppure siano necessarie. Ha svolto il suo dovere così come le era stato richiesto di fare.- riuscì a rispondere.  
Jim si portò una mano alle labbra, poi tirò su con il naso -Lo sa come sono entrato a far parte della flotta?-  
-Non ne sono a conoscenza.-  
-Pike mi sfidò a fare meglio di quanto avesse fatto mio padre. Mi chiese di diventare un eroe.-  
-Infatti sulla Terra lei è stato acclamato come eroe. Ha distrutto la Narada.-  
Jim alzò gli occhi d'oceano su di lui -Non l'ho distrutta io. E' un'offesa a lei, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty... no, non sono io l'eroe.-  
Spock piegò leggermente il capo di lato -Tutti noi siamo stati decorati in seguito alla sconfitta di Nero. Ma lei ha insistito per fronteggiare il nemico, ha lottato per impedirmi di commettere un errore.-  
Jim gemette e si girò verso la luce all'interno della gabbia -Ecco dove sbagliano, tutti. Sbagliano nell'avere troppe aspettative, nel credere nelle fantasie. _L'eroe che ha sconfitto la Narada_. Quello stesso eroe non ha potuto salvare l'intero equipaggio della Spartacus, la base lunare  e quella su Aldebaran. E il pianeta Ka'yo. Quello stesso eroe ha lasciato che un intero pianeta venisse bruciato dai siluri quantici. Ora cos'è rimasto, mh? Macerie fluttuanti nello spazio.-  
Spock aggrottò le sopracciglia -Mi sembra di percepire del disprezzo, nelle sue parole. Disprezzo verso se stesso?-  
Jim non rispose a quell'ultima domanda, non si mosse neppure, continuando a tenere d'occhio la luce al di là del vetro.  
-Non dovrebbe.- mormorò Spock, la voce più bassa del solito.  
Il capitano sbuffò una falsa risata -Non dovrei? Ho incasinato tutto... -  
- _Incasinato_?-  
Jim si alzò in piedi, fronteggiandolo faccia a faccia -Significa che ho complicato tutto. Il morale dell'equipaggio è a terra, la nave sta per abbandonarci. Io ho tenuto in vita un pericolo per l'intera galassia e... - si fermò. Avrebbe voluto ricordare a Spock quello che era accaduto solo pochi giorni prima, ma non lo fece. A cosa sarebbe servito?  
-L'unica soluzione logica a questo _incasinamento_ sarebbe quell a di trovare un modo per poter fare ritorno nella nostra galassia.-  
Jim rise, e il suo sorriso fece nascere qualcosa dentro lo stomaco di Spock, qualcosa d'indefinito.  
-Non esiste il termine 'incasinamento'.- lo informò il capitano.  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio -Davvero?-  
Si guardarono per un po', senza sapere cosa fare. Jim tentava di allontanare lo sguardo da quel volto fiero e nobile, senza riuscirci. Spock nuotava in due mari limpidi (non c'era altro modo per descrivere gli occhi del capitano) come _mai_ aveva fatto nella sua esistenza.   
-Nyota si è svegliata?-  fu Jim a spezzare il silenzio. Non era ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma era tutto quello con cui aveva potuto rimpiazzare la domanda “ _-Perché non parliamo di quando le nostre labbra erano le une sulle altre?_ ”  
Vide che l'altro s'irrigidiva prima di annuire -Il dottor McCoy la terrà sotto osservazione per alcuni giorni, così da poter effettuare ulteriori test sul suo fisico.-  
Il capitano sorrise, lieto di sapere che la sua sottoposta e amica era fuori pericolo.  
-Andrò a farle visita... - disse, mettendo da parte quella fastidiosa ed insignificante voce, nella sua mente, che gli ripeteva “ _è fatta. Lei è sveglia, lui non sarà mai tuo_.”  
Spock impiegò qualche istante prima di rispondere, poi disse -Sarebbe meglio se non lo facesse.-  
Jim lo guardò confuso -Perché?-  
-Ho parlato a Nyota di quello che è accaduto tra di  noi, durante la scorsa missione.-  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui la mente di Jim lavorò febbrilmente per elaborare le parole di Spock.  
-Non le avrei mentito. Non è nella mia natura.- spiegò il vice.  
-Uh... cosa... cosa le ha detto, di preciso?-  
Spock osservò attentamente gli occhi del capitano, azzurri e confusi. Sorpresi e incerti.  
-Che ci siamo baciati due volte. Lei sospettava da tempo che ci fosse un coinvolgimento emotivo tra noi due.-  
-Coinvolgimen... \- Jim non riuscì a parlare. Scosse il capo prima di dargli le spalle.  
Le luci nella stanza tremarono, per un solo momento i due pensarono che si sarebbero spente.  
-E c'è? Un coinvolgimento emotivo tra noi?-  
Il capitano si avvicinò al vice, passo dopo passo, sempre più vicino. I loro volti ad una distanza vergognosamente minima.  
-Sarebbe illogico negarlo. Se fosse stato altrimenti non ci saremmo avvicinati così tanto, su quel pianeta.-  
Jim sentì il cuore perdere un battito e il respiro accelerare in maniera patetica. Lui stesso si sentiva _patetico_.  
-E sapendo questo... che cosa intende fare?-   
C'era una luce negli occhi del suo capitano, un senso di speranza che li illuminava e li rendeva ancora più affascinanti. Ancora più azzurri. Più...  
Si trovarono premuti fronte contro fronte. Spock percepì, attraverso il contatto, i sentimenti dell'altro: paura, ansia, speranza.  
-Ci sono delle ragioni per cui mi sono legato al tenente Uhura. Non era nei miei piani quello di intraprendere una relazione con un essere umano, ma Nyota è riuscita a farmi cambiare idea.- spiegò lentamente, mentre un senso di angoscia e una punta d'irritazione s'irradiavano da Kirk.  
-Per metà sono umano, questo fa sì che sia più difficile, per me, schermare completamente la mia mente e purificarla dalle emozioni. Sono cosciente di provare affetto, per la mia compagna.-  
Jim abbassò le palpebre e Spock avrebbe voluto dirgli di non farlo. Perché quegli occhi... _quegli occhi_.  
-La ama?- le mani  del capitano scivolarono sui fianchi di Spock, le dita si aggrapparono alla sua divisa.  
-Non sono in grado di rispondere a questa domanda.-  
Un sospiro. Si avvicinarono ancora di più.  
-Allora non dovrebbe starci insieme. Perché se non risponde ' _sì_ ' a quella domanda, senza esitazioni... allora lei non è la donna giusta.-  
-Come può dirlo? Lei ama tutte le donne con cui passa le sue notti? Tutte quelle che guarda e che desidera?- chiese l'ufficiale. Ma nella sua voce non c'era accusa, solo curiosità. Lui non conosceva l'amore, come poteva essere certo di provare una tale emozione?  
L'unico amore conosciuto era stato quello di sua madre. Ma gli era stato detto che l'amore di una madre e quello di un amante, erano emozioni completamente diverse.   
-Geloso?- scherzò Kirk.  
-La gelosia mi è sconosciuta.-  
Jim annuì, poi circondò con le braccia il busto dell'altro e lo strinse a sé -Quindi glielo chiedo di nuovo: cosa intende fare?-  
Il vulcaniano non rispose subito, non aveva una risposta logica e razionale da esporre al momento.  
-Devo stabilizzare la mia relazione sentimentale con il tenente Uhura.-  
Rimasero abbracciati, in silenzio. Il capitano poggiò la fronte contro la spalla del vice, premendosi contro di lui.  
Era di nuovo come se entrambi stessero cadendo e si aggrappassero l'uno all'altro per restare in piedi.   
-Quindi farà come se niente fosse mai accaduto, non è così? Perché noi non siamo come le nostre controparti. Non siamo nell'universo da cui arriva l'ambasciatore.-  
-Esatto, capitano.- disse il vice, ma faticò a rispondere.  
-Perché in fondo lei è il mio primo ufficiale... e quello che è accaduto tra noi potrebbe complicare il nostro rapporto lavorativo.-  
-Il regolamento vieta di intrattenere... -  
Jim lo interruppe -Sa quanto me ne frega del regolamento?-  
Spock riuscì a percepire tanta tristezza provenire dall'altro, un vago senso di delusione e solitudine. Di nuovo tanta, _tanta_ solitudine.  
Jim si scostò da lui, si tirò indietro e gli sorrise dolcemente, ma entrambi sapevano quanto forzato fosse quel sorriso -Non è accaduto niente su quel pianeta, Spock. Cerchi di recuperare il suo rapporto con Uhura.- mormorò -E se le farà problemi le dica che è colpa mia, ero ubriaco e  l'ho scambiata per una ragazza. Uh, se Uhura ricorda ancora come ci siamo conosciuti, non stenterà a crederle.-  
Jim lo oltrepassò velocemente, uscendo dalla stanza.  
Spock si concentrò sulla sua schiena muscolosa, sulle spalle larghe curvate un po' di più in avanti, sul capo basso. Jim Kirk camminava come se un altro peso fosse stato aggiunto agli altri che già premevano su di lui. 

  


. . . 

  


Nyota osservò la porta dinanzi a sé, indecisa tra l'entrare o  l' andare via. Avrebbe bussato, questa volta, anche se da quando era sull'Enterprise non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di farlo.  
Ma ora era diverso, non sapeva quello che avrebbe trovato dall'altra parte; questo pensiero la spaventava ma, allo stesso tempo, non poteva lasciar andare tutto così facilmente. Non dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per conquistare quel francobollo di felicità  nella  sua vita .  
Ma se avesse bussato, allora sarebbe stato come mettere un muro tra lei e Spock, come se la loro imminente separazione fosse troppo reale.  
Allora inserì il codice di sicurezza che il suo compagno le aveva dato e aspettò che la porta si aprisse trascinandosi dietro un sibilo.  
Spock si era cambiato, indossando la sua tunica scura, segno che stesse meditando. Non avrebbe voluto interromperlo in un momento tanto importante, ma allo stesso tempo lei aveva  _bisogno_ di lui, ora.  
Camminò nella stanza e lui aprì le palpebre, era disteso sul letto con le mani ferme sul suo addome.  
-Nyota, hai lasciato l'infermeria?-  
Lei sorrise debolmente, poi avanzò verso di lui: indossava ancora la tuta che l'infermiera le aveva dato.  
-Il dottore mi ha ordinato di riposare, ma dato che l'infermeria è quasi del tutto a secco d'energia mi ha detto che sarei potuta tornare nei miei alloggi.-  
Spock si mise a sedere notando l'incertezza negli occhi di lei. E questo andava in contrasto alla sua usuale forza d'animo ed esuberanza.  
I capelli di lei erano sciolti e le ricadevano sulle spalle,  il vulcaniano ricordò tutte le volte in cui le sue dita li avevano accarezzati.   
-Avvicinati.- le disse, e lei scosse il capo restando ferma dov'era.  
-Voglio sapere.- cominciò, poggiandosi alla parete che divideva lo studio dalla camera da letto -Voglio capire cos'è successo e come.-  
Spock annuì, poggiò i piedi sul pavimento e restò seduto sul letto con la schiena ritta e le mani sulle ginocchia.  
Nyota ricordò che Spock non indossava nulla sotto la tunica nera, questo le fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.  
- Cosa vuoi sapere, di preciso?-  
-Hai detto che vi siete baciati due volte... -  lei tentò di allontanare da sé l'immagine di James Kirk sul suo compagno -... come è accaduto?-  
Spock inspirò prima di parlare -Per quanto mi piacerebbe poter semplificare questa spiegazione, non credo di  esserne in grado . Non penso esistano parole adatte per ciò che è accaduto.-  
Il sorriso  sulle labbra di lei era amaro -Io ho bisogno di sapere. Perché non può bastarmi un semplice ' _ci siamo baciati_ '. Abbi un po' di rispetto per me.-  
-Le parole non mi sono di alcun ausilio ma, se me lo permetterai, ti mostrerò tutto.-  
Si avvicinò a lui, comprendendo il senso delle sue frasi, e lo guardò decisa. Non c'era altro modo per sapere, e lei aveva bisogno di chiarimenti -Fallo.-  
Il vulcaniano le portò una mano sul volto e le accarezzò una guancia, risalendo verso il punto di contatto tra le loro menti.  
-La tua mente si unirà con la mia, e tu sarai capace di vedere James Kirk attraverso i miei occhi.- mormorò dolcemente Spock, ma Nyota pensò che la sua voce si fosse addolcita nel momento in cui aveva chiamato in causa il capitano. La tristezza le penetrò nel cuore.  
La fusione ebbe inizio e le i se ne rese conto solo quando un flusso di luci colorate le scoppiò dietro le palpebre e si ritrovò ad annaspare nel calore di mente contro mente.  
Spock non si era mai fuso mentalmente con lei, pensò,  e questo la commosse. Aveva voglia di piangere.   
- _Allora..._ _siamo riusciti a eliminare tutte le navi nemiche, nessuno a bordo è rimasto ferito e il salvataggio dell'equipaggio della Kobayashi Maru è in corso.-  
_ Nyota vide Jim mordere una mela, lo guardò con occhi non suoi, dall'alto del centro di osservazione della sala di simulazione. Il giovane si muoveva con disinvoltura dentro la sua divisa blu e grigia, guardava  nella sua direzione e sorrideva.  
Un sorriso sfrontato, saccente, un  ghigno che gridava ' _vi ho fregato!_ '.  
Si accorse di stare guardando James Kirk attraverso gli occhi di Spock, e di provare un peso al centro del petto che non apparteneva a lei. Era Spock, le sue sensazioni; riconobbe un misto  d' irritazione e sorpresa.  L a curiosità di sapere chi fosse quel cadetto e come,  _come_ avesse fatto a superare il suo test.  
La figura di Kirk scomparve, così come la sala di simulazione: tutto intorno a lei tremò e, prima di chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo, si trovò nella sala del consiglio e Jim era in piedi nell'uniforme standard, rosso sangue, e i suoi occhi blu stavano fissando lei (no,  _non lei_ , stavano guardando Spock) ed erano aggressivi. Gli occhi di un ribelle che non accetta la sconfitta.  
Il suo volto era di nuovo una maschera di spavalderia e arroganza - _Non credo nelle situazioni senza via d'uscita_ .- e questo aveva rotto qualcosa dentro Spock. Una semplice frase che aveva  sconvolto la sua dormiente metà umana . Nyota non capì, non comprese se quel  _qualcosa_ fosse ammirazione o miscredenza,  m a era forte e... lei non aveva mai pensato che in Spock  esistessero sensazioni di quel genere .  
Sentimenti. Aveva sempre pensato che  questi fossero radicati in fondo, troppo in fondo. Persino dopo la morte di Amanda, lui non aveva mostrato dolore, rabbia  o delusione. Le aveva detto -Ho bisogno che tutti svolgano i propri compiti.- e lei si era rassegnata.  
Il suo compagno aveva sempre messo da parte la sua  umanità , soppresso tutti gli impulsi e le emozioni che questa tentava di far emergere. Ma questo non significava che lui non  possedesse passioni e lei lo sapeva,  _lo sapeva_ , e allora perché era stata così stupida da non considerare mai quella possibilità?  L'unica volta che l'aveva fatto era stat a dopo la distruzione di Vulcano, lui aveva mostrato solo freddezza vulcaniana e logica, e lei si era arresa facilmente.  
Oh, troppo,  _troppo_ facilmente.   
- _La stessa anomalia che abbiamo visto oggi, una tempesta di fulmini, si verificò quando sono nato prima che una nave Romulana attaccasse la USS Kelvin.Quella nave con formidabili e avanzatissimi armamenti non è più stata vista da allora. La Kelvin fu attaccata ai confini dello spazio Klingon e ieri alle 2300 c'è stato un attacco. Quarantasette falchi da guerra Klingon distrutti dai Romulani, signore, secondo i rapporti i Romulani erano su un'unica, imponente nave._ -  
Un nuovo ricordo si era fatto strada attraverso la connessione mentale.   
Riconobbe questo momento, la tensione che opprimeva la plancia e la paura per le parole di Jim. Parole che Spock  aveva ascoltato attentamente e che, nella sua mente,  erano sembrate logiche . Logiche e possibili, perché Jim le  aveva pronunciate con uno sguardo  lontano da quello di  un cadetto che tentava di brillare su tutti gli altri, che urlava ' _sono il migliore!_ '. No, lo sguardo di Jim si era incupito, l'azzurro era stato soppiantato da un blu scuro, come il colore del mare in tempesta.  U n fremito  aveva  sconquass ato il petto di Spock. Un  _fremito_ .  
Aveva pensato che Kirk fosse più intelligente di quanto sembrasse, fosse  _interessante_ .  
I ricordi tremarono di nuovo, le pareti della memoria vennero abbattute. Rimasero in plancia, ma in posizioni diverse, e ora lei ( _lu_ _i_ ) si trovava a pochi centimetri dal volto di Kirk. E non riusciva a smettere di guardare in quegli occhi d'oceano.  
C 'era qualcosa nell'aria, qualcosa che assomigliava alla confusione, alla rabbia. Spock non capiva perché quell'umano lo stesse confondendo in quel modo, non  _sapeva_ perché i sentimenti stessero ribollendo dentro di lui. Il suo sangue caldo sembrava voler bruciare il suo corpo. Jim gli sorrideva con un'espressione sprezzante, e questo, Spock, non riusciva a sopportarlo.  
- _Ma com'è possibile, Spock? Mh? Il suo pianeta è stato distrutto, sua madre assassinata e lei non fa una piega._ -  
- _Se presume che queste esperienze possano ostacolare la mia capacità di comandare la nave, si sbaglia._ \- aveva risposto Spock, forzando se stesso per mantenere intatta la sua razionalità  e  sopprimere quello che stava provando.  
Nyota per poco non ansimò, quello che c'era dentro Spock...  _non erano sentimenti umani_ . La rabbia, il dolore, la confusione. Quel turbinio non era umano... lei stessa, essere umano fatto d'emozioni, non avrebbe potuto reggere tutto que l peso .  Quelle e rano antiche passioni vulcaniane, passioni tenute chiuse dentro una torre di logica e meditazione, calma mentale e spirituale.  
Ma James Kirk era un bambino capriccioso che si divertiva a forzare  l a serratura  aprendo i cancelli di quella torre, senz'alcun riguardo.  
- _Eppure è stato lei a dire che la paura è necessaria per il comando. Insomma, ha visto quella nave e quello che ha fatto_ \- la voce di Kirk era bassa, profonda e provocatoria. Un brivido di rabbia e...  _altro_ spezzò Spock in due. E non riusciva più a capire, in quel momento, dove finisse il vulcaniano e cominciasse l'essere umano. Non si riconosceva più, la sua ragione stava vacillando. E la voce di Kirk continuava a confonderlo...  
_Altro_ .  
Nyota cercò di pensare, cercò di riconoscere quel sentimento e... sussultò sconvolta.  
_Lussuria_ . Ecco cos'era.  
- _Sì, certamente._ \- rispose Spock.  
E solo in quel momento Nyota si rese conto di quanto le loro voci basse non fossero fatte solo di rabbia, capì che quegli sguardi non erano,  _non potevano essere_ , quelli di due nemici. C'era qualcosa che si stava formando, qualcosa che stava nascendo. Il loro tono di voce era quello di un gemito durante un contatto fisico, la tensione tra loro era l'infinita voglia di toccarsi e  _lottare per possedersi_ .  
Nyota non l'aveva capito  prima, ma  ora era chiaro. Dannazione, era chiaro, e questo la uccideva.  
- _E ha paura o no?-_ e la voce di Jim sapeva di sfida, una sfida lanciata ad un guerriero con la sua solita spavalderia. E Spock si disse che forse, forse sì, aveva paura di toccarlo, perché c'era qualcosa tra di loro che si stava formando e che lo stava destabilizzando. Aveva paura di non riuscire a tornare indietro. Aveva paura di quella vicinanza, perché se il vulcaniano primordiale in lui si fosse liberato... allora avrebbe finito per non avere più il controllo di sé.  
Aveva  _paura._ Lui, vulcaniano.   
Jim avrebbe liberato quel suo lato nascosto sotto anni di logica. Jim, con quegli occhi d'oceano, le labbra piene che accarezzavano ogni parola, il volto attraversato da una fresca ferita.  
_James Tiberius Kirk._   
- _Non le permetto di farmi una predica sui pregi delle emozioni._ \- aveva risposto lui, velocemente. Troppo velocemente. Perché doveva tirarsi indietro, allontanarsi.  
_Stagli lontano._   
- _Perché non mi ferma?_ -  
Nyota ansimò di nuovo, e stavolta si sentì soffocare per davvero. Perché Kirk stava gettando benzina sul fuoco, e quel le fiamme n o n potevano essere domate .  
E,  _Dio_ , era... era la cosa più...  
Non riuscì a dirlo, non voleva neppure pensarlo.  
- _Stia lontano da me_ .- aveva detto Spock. E quello che non aveva detto, quello che era rimasto nella sua mente in lotta era stato altro: ' _Stammi lontano o non riuscirò a fermarmi. Non toccarmi o sarà la fine per me, te. Noi. Stai lontano da me o finirò per volerti vedere soccombere sotto di me. Perché vorrò possedere la tua mente, la tua forza, il tuo corpo. I tuoi occhi_ .'  
Spock non si era mai sentito tanto male come in quel momento. Mai sentito così poco vulcaniano come in quel preciso istante, e questo alimentava la sua rabbia. Questo gli faceva  _male_ . Perché lui aveva scelto di essere figlio di Vulcano, l'aveva  _voluto_ e non era giusto. Non era giusto che Jim Kirk tentasse di mettere in discussione quella scelta.  
- _Come ci si sente a non provare rabbia? O disperazione?_ \- le labbra di Jim erano vicine,  _vicine_ . - _O il desiderio di vendicarsi di chi ha ucciso la donna che ti ha messo al mondo?_ -  
- _Stia lontano da me_ .- ripeté Spock, e sentiva di aver raggiunto un limite. Il suo limite.  
- _Lei non prova niente!_ \- e ora Jim aveva urlato, tutte le emozioni stavano fluendo tra di loro, e non c'era neppure bisogno del contatto per sentirle, percepirle tutte. - _I sentimenti non hanno il minimo senso, per lei. Lei non l'ha mai amata!_ -  
E Spock non pensò neppure un attimo, non si fermò a riflettere o a calmarsi. No. C'era solo un'ira funesta, i suoi occhi vedevano solo una cieca rabbia colorata di rosso,  _rosso e azzurro_ . Il primo pugno a Kirk, il primo vero contatto tra loro due e qualcosa penetrò in loro. Fu come se si fossero agganciati l'uno all'altro. Un  _legame_ era stato creato.  
C 'era solo ira, dolore, la furia di un uragano di emozioni che Spock non  poteva sopprimere . Voleva solo prevalere,  _prevalere sull'umano_ .  
Incurante del legame, di quell'unione che si era creata e che andava rinsaldandosi sempre più.  L e dita del vulcaniano erano strette sul collo di Kirk. Così  _fragile_ . Eppure così forte.  
Nyota tentò di sottrarsi al ricordo, cercò di ritornare in sé e uscire dalla mente di Spock. Non poteva sostenere tutti quei sentimenti, non ce la faceva.  
Erano troppo per lei.  
Spock la comprese, capì la fragilità della psiche umana e allontanò velocemente il ricordo. Ma  la donna stava male, e allora  si accorse di non poter continuare. Lentamente, con dolcezza, separò le loro menti e la lasciò andare.  
  


Quando il respiro di lei ritornò regolare, i due si guardarono di nuovo. Nyota non si era accorta di aver cominciato a piangere, ora sentiva le guance umide e le lacrime che le scivolavano sul collo e la tuta bianca.  
-Mi rendo conto che il transfert emotivo... -  
-Non parlare.- lo stroncò la compagna. -Non dire niente.-  
Spock scosse il capo -Non hai ancora visto il perché delle mie azioni nei riguardi del capitano.-  
Lei si asciugò le guance ma non si mosse dal letto, sapeva che se si fosse alzata le gambe non l'avrebbero retta.  
-Credimi se ti dico che mi sono fatta un'idea. Ed è più che chiara.-  
I due rimasero in silenzio per un po'; lei tentò di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni, di scindere quelli che erano stati i sentimenti di Spock, dai suoi.  
Si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, ma la sua bocca era asciutta.  
-Tutto quello che hai provato... - una voce spezzata e sconvolta ruppe la quiete -... l'hai mai sentito per me?-  
Spock si prese alcuni secondi prima di risponderle -Prima del mio incontro con il capitano Kirk non ero mai stato preda di così tante emozioni. La mia stabilità mentale non era mai stata intaccata.- spiegò, con calma -Neppure durante la morte del mio pianeta e di mia madre sono stato preda delle mie antiche emozioni. Il capitano ha una capacità che nemmeno la mia logica riesce a spiegare. Lui ha potuto risvegliare istintivulcaniani che noidomiamo con la logica e la meditazione.-  
Nyota annuì, ma non era certa di aver compreso la situazione. Non era certa di nulla, in quel momento.  
-Quindi... lui può giocare con le tue sensazioni?-  
-Non è corretto. Il capitano continua a confondermi con le sue azioni, ma sto lavorando sulla mia stabilità telepatica, così da evitare di essere sopraffatto da quest'affinità tra le nostre menti.-  
La donna chiuse gli occhi e lasciò fuoriuscire un sospiro incerto -Non capisco, Spock. Provi o no, qualcosa per lui?-  
Il vulcaniano rimase in silenzio, non sapendo davvero cosa rispondere. Non era semplice, per lui, scindere le emozioni, riconoscerle e sapere con certezza cosa provasse.  
Tutti continuavano a porgli domande per cui non aveva risposta alcuna.   
-Se non mi dici subito di no... allora è inutile anche rispondere.- disse lei, sorridendo tristemente.  
-E' difficile comprendere quello che il capitano suscita in me. Logicamente non posso fare altro che sopprimere queste sensazioni, poiché i nostri ruoli non possono essere compromessi da fattori emotivi. Allo stesso tempo quello che è nato tra noi, durante l'aggressione, destabilizza la mia razionalità quando gli sono accanto, quando mi tocca e, soprattutto, quando le nostre menti s'incontrano.-  
Nyota lo guardò scioccata -Ti sei fuso mentalmente con lui?-  
Spock annuì -Più di una volta, per essere precisi. Due volte.-  
Lei rise, ma il suo sorriso lasciava trapelare solo un'enorme delusione -Quindi è inutile, non è così? Cercare di riparare quello che c'era tra noi... non ha più senso.-  
Il vulcaniano la guardò con una serietà tale da farla tremare -Il nostro legame emotivo non è rotto. Non capisco perché tu abbia bisogno di ripararlo.-  
Lei sentì una flebile speranza nascere dentro il suo petto, poi scosse il capo -Mi stai dicendo che tu potresti sopportare di stare con me quando... c'è tutto questo desiderio verso di _lui_?-  
-Desiderio?-  
-Oh, Spock. Rabbia, confusione, _passione_. Tu lo desideri, è per questo che l'hai baciato e non sei riuscito a frenarti, non è forse così? Non sono stupida.-  
Spock scosse il capo -Ti ripeto che non ho ancora ben chiara la natura del mio legame con il capitano. Ma di qualunque natura si tratti, non ho il desiderio di intraprendere una relazione sentimentale con lui.-  
Lei lo guardò basita -Perché?-  
-Perché sono vulcaniano, non ho alcun bisogno di tutta la confusione che lui mi arreca. Sono un essere razionale, logico e lui è completamente opposto alla mia natura. Inoltre sono il primo ufficiale di questa nave e lui il mio capitano.-  
Nyota rise -Per un attimo ho sperato che dicessi ' _perché amo te_ '.-  
Spock parve confuso, poi disse -Tu sei stata una scelta. Il coinvolgimento emotivo tra noi due è stata una scelta volontaria tra due parti, la mia e la tua. Il contatto che ha legato me e il capitano è stato il frutto di un impulso che non potevo controllare.-  
Lei allontanò lo sguardo, dirigendolo verso il pavimento. C'era qualcosa di estremamente _errato_ nelle parole di Spock. Qualcosa che stonava e che era terribile da sentire.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che quello che lui provava non era completamente i rrazionale e che, anzi, era la cosa più logica dell'intero universo. Il fatto che gli occhi di Kirk destabilizzassero tanto il suo compagno, no, non era il prodotto di un mero impulso.  
Le emozioni del vulcaniano, per quanto forti e confuse, avevano parlato chiaro durante la fusione. Lui _voleva_ Kirk, si era trovato a provare appagamento attraverso il loro contatto,  seppure fosse stato tanto violento. Anzi, quello che lei non era neppure riuscita a pensare era proprio quello: l'aggredirsi verbalmente e fisicamente. Girarsi intorno, volersi possedere, lottare fino a sentire _dolore_. Era stata la scena più erotica che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Nyota avrebbe voluto dirgli che l'amore _non è razionale_ , ed era il motivo per cui lei ancora continuava ad amarlo, dopo tutto quello che aveva visto.  
Avrebbe dovuto rivelare tante cose, al suo compagno. Essere sincera.  
Però non lo fece, perché lei era un essere pieno di sentimenti, e questi non facevano altro che dirle quanto volesse che Spock restasse con lei.  
Gelosia, rabbia, tristezza, paura.  
Emozioni _irrazionali_ , frutto del suo amore.  
E allora rimase in silenzio e si limitò ad inclinarsi verso lui e a poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla. Chiuse gli occhi, si disse ( _auto ingannandosi_ ) che forse poteva funzionare. Il loro rapporto poteva ritornare a quando James Kirk non faceva ancora parte della vita del suo compagno.  
A prima di quella stupida simulazione della Kobayashi Maru.  
Forse avevano ancora una speranza, e lei avrebbe solamente colto tutte le occasioni e lottato fino alla fine.  
Perché era un essere _emotivo_ , e non voleva pensare alla soluzione più razionale. 

  


  


_2 giorni dopo_

  


Kirk chiuse gli occhi ed esalò un respiro profondo che si condensò in una nuvoletta bianca, al di fuori delle sue labbra.  
Gettò uno sguardo a Sulu che manteneva il timone rimanendo completamente fermo, ma la sua compostezza era solo una facciata e a dimostrarlo erano le mani che tremavano.  
-Sulu, quanto manca per il confine?- chiese il capitano, poggiando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona. Si sentiva congelare ma non voleva mostrare il suo disagio agli ufficiali in plancia.  
-Alla nostra attuale velocità non arriveremo prima di tre mesi, signore.- rispose il timoniere, e la sua voce tremò, Chekov si voltò a guardarlo ma non disse nulla.  
Il giovane non sembrava fare molto caso al freddo pungente, essendo abituato alle basse temperature della Russia dell'est, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva ad esserne completamente indifferente.  
-Tre mesi... - ripeté Jim. Non voleva davvero mostrare preoccupazione, ma se non avessero trovato alcuna soluzione, non avrebbero resistito per altri _tre giorni_.  
Sospirò contrito, poi la sua attenzione venne attirata da alcuni attendenti che facevano la loro comparsa sul ponte, portando dei vassoi.  
-Che succede?- chiese mentre una di loro gli si avvicinava.  
-E' cioccolato caldo, signore. Rimedio contro il freddo.- rispose questa.  
-Grazie mille.- sorrise Jim, crogiolandosi nel lieve calore della tazza bollente tra le sue mani.  
Guardò lo schermo dell'ammiraglia bevendo distrattamente il suo cioccolato, osservò lo spazio profondo e buio pensando alla prossima mossa.  
Erano in una galassia sconosciuta, stavano viaggiando in uno spazio ancora inesplorato e doveva capire come muoversi.  
Si girò verso Spock, notando che questi aveva rifiutato la tazza di cioccolato. Il vulcaniano doveva soffrire quell'impertinente freddo più di tutti quanti loro, ma nonostante tutto non ne dava alcuna dimostrazione.  
-Spock non beve il cioccolato?- chiese, curioso.  
Il vice lo guardò e scosse il capo -Non si adatta al mio apparato digerente.- rispose.  
Jim alzò il capo e inarcò scettico le sopracciglia -Uh, uh. Si può rimediare con qualcos'altro di caldo?-  
Il vulcaniano negò, di nuovo -Non è necessario.-  
Jim annuì non del tutto convinto, ma cambiò subito discorso. In realtà non aveva molta voglia di parlare con Spock, non dopo quanto era successo giorni prima.  
-Allunghi quanto più possibile il raggio dei sensori. Cerchi qualunque cosa, un pianeta, una base, persino una nave.-  
Il primo ufficiale annuì, poi ritornò alla sua postazione -Intende chiedere aiuto?- chiese, girato di spalle.  
Jim guardò la sua schiena curva sullo schermo della consolle, s'impedì di pensare al corpo dell'altro e si concentrò sui suoi capelli corvini -Nelle nostre attuali condizioni non possiamo fare altrimenti. I cristalli non sono un danno che può essere riparato, siamo... - si fermò a prendere fiato, non voleva essere così pessimista davanti ai suoi ufficiali. Ma la sincerità, _quella_ , la doveva a tutti loro -Stiamo andando alla deriva.- decretò, con una voce profonda e dannatamente seria.  
L'interfono sulla poltrona fischiò l'arrivo di una chiamata -Sala macchine al capitano Kirk.-  
-Qui Kirk, che succede Scotty?-  
L'ingegnere sospirò pesantemente, poi si decise a parlare -I cristalli si sono scaricati troppo in fretta, signore. Più di quanto avessi immaginato. Ogni supporto sta venendo a mancare.-  
Jim inspirò profondamente, poi la voce dell'addetto alle comunicazioni Alden parlò verso di lui -Capitano i ponti undici, dodici, tredici e quattordici, sono completamente a secco d'energia.-  
Il capitano si voltò a guardarlo -Il personale?- chiese.  
-E' stato trasferito sul ponte tre, nella sala ricreativa sei.- rispose questi.  
Jim annuì -Scotty, quanto tempo abbiamo prima che si spenga tutto?-  
L'ingegnere impiegò alcuni secondi prima di rispondere, molto probabilmente, pensò Kirk, stava correggendo i suoi calcoli -Il timone e i sensori reggeranno almeno per altri tre giorni. Richiedono una gran quantità d'energia, ma c'è quella ausiliaria che può tenerli in vita a lungo. Per quanto riguarda tutti gli altri supporti vitali, e parlo dei computer, comunicatori, turboascensore, l'intero ponte ologrammi, i replicatori... entro cinque ore sarà tutto fuori portata.-  
Alcuni ufficiali sussultarono, Jim se ne accorse ma non si girò a guardarli. Non aveva niente, _niente_ , da dire per consolarli.  
-I propulsori, cosa mi dice di quelli?-  
-I motori a curvatura sono già andati, per quanto riguarda quelli a impulso manterranno per non più di altre tre ore.-  
Jim si portò una mano al volto sbuffando frustrato.  
-Va bene, ho capito. Mi contatti se ci saranno altre spiacevoli novità.-  
-Sì, signore.-  
Per un po' rimase a fissare il vuoto, la tazza che teneva in una mano era diventata tiepida, aveva perso tutto il calore di pochi attimi prima. Doveva pensare e in fretta, prima di tutto doveva fare in modo di assicurarsi che tutto l'equipaggio si concentrasse in un punto preciso della nave e non restasse bloccato quando tutte le porte si sarebbero chiuse.  
-Spock, rapporto.- si girò verso il primo ufficiale e si accorse che per un solo attimo le sue mani erano state scosse da un tremore. Molto probabilmente il freddo lo stava assillando.  
-Nulla, capitano. I sensori non hanno registrato dati soddisfacenti per le nostre attuali necessità.-  
Un fremito attraversò la schiena di Jim, il freddo era pungente. Bevve ancora un po' di cioccolato così da permettere al tepore della bevanda di liberarlo per poco da quell'agonia.  
-Lasci perdere quello che sta facendo, ci sono altri ordini per lei.-  
Spock si girò a guardarlo e portò le mani dietro la schiena, mantenendo la solita postura composta e rigida.  
-Capitano?-  
-Convochi gli ufficiali addetti alla sicurezza di tutti i ponti, voglio che mi raggiungano in sala conferenze tra mezz'ora. Faccia arrivare anche l'ingegnere Scott e McCoy. Avremo molto da preparare.-  
-Procedo subito.- 

  


. . . 

  


Mezz'ora dopo erano tutti riuniti in sala conferenze. Gli ufficiali addetti ai ponti e i tenenti comandanti.  
Jim entrò nella sala e li salutò con un veloce gesto del capo, Spock lo seguì in silenzio.  
-Jim che succede?- chiese McCoy, quando il superiore si fu avvicinato a lui.  
Jim gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata ma aspettò che tutti si sedessero, prima di cominciare.  
-Andrò diritto al punto, signori.- esordì, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo sui presenti -Ci troviamo in una situazione d'emergenza: i cristalli di dilitio che alimentano i supporti energetici e i propulsori dell'intera nave, hanno consumato la loro energia. Entro cinque ore saremo intrappolati nella nave, l'energia che alimenta le porte, persino i turboascensori, verrà a mancare.-  
McCoy borbottò qualcosa tra i denti, Jim fece scivolare una mano sulla sua spalla. Un semplice gesto di conforto che avrebbe volentieri esteso a tutti, se avesse potuto.  
Spock osservò confuso il contatto tra i due, ma si voltò a guardare il tavolo dinanzi a sé senza dire nulla.  
-Dobbiamo liberare tutti i ponti e concentrare l'equipaggio della nave in un unico punto. Dobbiamo distribuire termocoperte perché il freddo peggiorerà non appena il calore raccolto nella nave verrà a mancare.-  
-Cosa ne sarà del riciclo dell'aria?- chiese uno degli ufficiali in sala.  
Jim si girò verso Scotty, passando a lui la risposta a quella domanda. L'ingegnere guardò prima il capitano, poi l'ufficiale -Non richiede molta energia, il filtro che purifica l'aria e la lascia circolare continuamente sarà sufficiente per almeno altre due, tre settimane.-  
L'ufficiale annuì, ancora confuso.  
-Non ce le abbiamo due, tre settimane.- mormorò il dottore, la voce rassegnata -Con questo freddo che peggiorerà fino a toccare lo zero assoluto... moriremo congelati.-  
Jim gli lanciò un'occhiata truce -Non morirà nessuno. Ho promesso che saremmo tornati tutti a casa, e lo faremo. In ogni caso, il primo ufficiale Spock ha preparato un piano per l'evacuazione dei ponti. Il dottor McCoy si occuperà di raccogliere tutto il materiale medico che potrà essere utilizzato senza bisogno d'energia.-  
Sulu si schiarì la voce -Signore, mi offro volontario per restare al timone.-  
Jim gli sorrise -Sul ponte saranno necessarie non più di due persone. Il timone e i sensori sono gli unici sistemi ancora utilizzabili. Resterò sul ponte e, se le fa piacere, mi farà compagnia.-  
Spock guardò prima il timoniere, poi Jim -Le chiedo il permesso d'intervenire, capitano.-  
Jim si girò verso di lui e gli fece segno di continuare -Nonostante sia consapevole delle abilità del tenente Sulu al timone, credo che sia adeguato se restassi con lei sul ponte. In quanto primo ufficiale è richiesta la mia presenza.-  
Il capitano sorrise, s'impedì di _sperare_ che Spock lo stesse facendo per restare in sua compagnia.  
-La sua presenza sarà necessaria anche all'equipaggio. Sulu sarà più che sufficiente.-  
Spock si girò a guardare il timoniere, il suo sguardo vitreo e oscuro -Il tenente ha prestato servizio per il turno alfa e beta. Credo che le sue necessità biologiche necessitino di riposo.-  
Il tenente scosse il capo -Posso sostenere un terzo turno.-  
Jim sospirò e abbassò le palpebre -Non sarà questione di turni, Sulu. Una volta che la corrente verrà a mancare, resteremo bloccati in plancia.-  
-Le faccio presente, capitano, che in quanto vulcaniano non necessito di riposo tanto quanto voi esseri umani. Di conseguenza se lei avrà bisogno di dormire, sarei capace di mantenere la dovuta attenzione ai sensori e al timone.-  
Jim guardò Sulu, il ragazzo lo fissò di rimando senza obiettare. In quel momento non potevano soffermarsi sulle capacità di ognuno di loro, sulle loro abilità. Dovevano pensare al benessere della nave e Spock... lui era l'essere _migliore_ che potesse stare in plancia.  
-Bene. Signor Sulu raggiungerà tutti gli altri membri dell'equipaggio. Le sue capacità saranno utili al nostro servizio di sicurezza.-  
Il tenente annuì, sospirando un -Sì, signore.-  
-L'equipaggio dovrà essere concentrato nella sala ricreativa sei, è abbastanza grande per poter ospitare tutti. I phaser saranno utili per riscaldare le pareti, regolateli al minimo ed evitate di fare buchi nelle paratie.- scherzò Jim, qualcuno sorrise senza nessuna traccia d'ilarità.  
-Dalle cucine dovrà essere recuperato quanto più cibo possibile, sintetico, signori. Non abbiamo il tempo o l'energia per replicare complicate portate. Recuperate il cibo sintetico che solitamente viene inserito nel kit delle squadre di sbarco.-  
Vide qualcuno digitare sui padd, le luci tremarono e per un attimo si spensero. Poi si riaccesero.  
-Scott, lei resterà nella sala macchine. Ci terremo in contatto con i comunicatori, dal momento che le comunicazioni interne alla nave non saranno possibili.-  
L'ingegnere annuì, il modo in cui le sue spalle si rilassarono diedero modo, a Jim, di pensare che l'amico volesse evitare di trovarsi con il resto dell'equipaggio.  
-Scelga una squadra di ufficiali competenti per restare con lei. Deve tenere sotto controllo l'attività del timone. Più reggerà e più ci permetterà di avvicinarsi a _qualunque cosa_ ci sia là fuori, in grado di aiutarci.-  
-Sì, capitano.-  
-Bene. Se non ci sono domande, potete andare.- disse, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Gli altri lo seguirono a ruota e, salutandolo uno ad uno, uscirono. Alcuni ' _buona fortuna_ ' lo raggiunsero, e lui sorrise.  
-Jim...- lo richiamò McCoy, fermo accanto a lui. Si guardarono per un po', poi il dottore sospirò pesantemente -Che facciamo con il Ma'Toi? Se dovesse liberarsi quando verrà a mancare l'energia?- Jim scosse il capo -La cella è completamente ricoperta dal silicone, Lena non potrebbe penetrarlo.-  
Il dottore lo guardò scettico -Perché continua a tenerla in vita?-  
Il capitano lasciò scorrere le mani sulle sue braccia -Conto su di lei, Bones. Deve assicurarsi che l'equipaggio non corra pericoli, deve occuparsi di tutti finché noi non avremo trovato una soluzione.-  
Spock si avvicinò silenziosamente a loro e li osservò, incuriosito dai loro atteggiamenti.  
Il dottore sbuffò con il naso, poi scosse la testa rassegnato -Starete bene, lassù? Farà freddo. Vi farò portare delle coperte prima che tutto si fermi. Avrete bisogno di cibo.-  
Jim strinse la presa sulla sua spalla -Dottore ha dimenticato che sono allergico al cibo sintetico?-  
McCoy annuì -E' vero. Vi farò replicare qualcosa prima che tutto si fermi. Avrete bisogno di mangiare, e _non_ esigo un no come risposta. Ordini del medico.- disse, impedendo a Jim di lamentarsi.  
Spock li fissò sorridersi a vicenda, poi i due si abbracciarono e lui capì che c'era dolcezza nei loro gesti. Erano amici di lunga data, uniti da molto tempo, si disse.  
Jim parve non volerlo lasciare. Poi si separarono.  
- _Stai_ attento.- gli mormorò McCoy, lasciando da parte le formalità. Jim sorrise -E quando mai non lo sono?-  
Il dottore roteò gli occhi al cielo -Ogni volta che il tuo bel culetto finisce nella mia infermeria, _capitano_.-  
Il ragazzo sorrise, poi si girò verso Spock.  
-Prepari tutto quello che può servirle, ci vediamo tra tre ore in plancia, comandante.-  
Spock annuì una sola volta.  
Per lui non c'erano stati caldi sorrisi e pacche sulle spalle.  
Forse, si disse, era stato meglio così.  
L'indecifrabile sensazione nel suo petto, però, non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo.  
  


  
. . . 

  


-Posso restare con te.- si lamentò Nyota, gli occhi neri erano spalancati e velati dalla preoccupazione.  
Spock scosse il capo -Devi restare con il dottor McCoy, lui potrà prendersi cura di te. Sei ancora molto debole.-  
La ragazza sospirò pesantemente, fuori dalla cabina si stavano muovendo gli ufficiali che vivevano su quel ponte. Stavano lasciando i loro alloggi; anche lei avrebbe dovuto preparare le sue cose ed andare con loro. Ma la verità era che non voleva pensare a Spock e al fatto che sarebbero stati lontani. Per chissà quanto tempo.  
E lui sarebbe rimasto bloccato in plancia con il capitano.  
-Tu riuscirai a prenderti cura di me, io potrei anche essere utile... - ribatté, cercando di sostenere le sue ragioni, ma conscia del fatto che lui non le avrebbe accettate.  
Spock le si avvicinò e la guardò con severità -Io e il capitano saremo sufficienti per controllare il timone e i sensori. Inoltre la plancia è nella zona più estesa della nave, sarà invasa dal freddo, prima di quanto avverrà in tutti gli altri ponti. Non è necessario che tu ti esponga ad un tale pericolo.-  
Lei agguantò la sua divisa e lo guardò inferocita -Espormi a tale pericolo? Spock tu sei il _mio_ ragazzo. Il mio posto è al tuo fianco.-  
Lui guardò le mani di lei tentando di decifrare il suo sguardo di fuoco ma tutto quello che disse fu -Sono anche il primo ufficiale. Il mio posto è con il capitano e il tuo non è la plancia.-  
-Sono il tenente... -  
-... delle comunicazioni, Nyota. E queste saranno interrotte non appena verrà a mancare l'energia. Inoltre siamo in tutt'altra galassia, non ci sono ripetitori appartenenti alla flotta stellare, pertanto non arriveranno messaggi dall'esterno e, per le comunicazioni interne, avremo i comunicatori.- concluse lui.  
Lei sospirò affranta, poi poggiò la fronte al suo petto.  
Spock ricordò che Kirk aveva fatto lo stesso, due giorni prima, poggiando la fronte alla sua spalla. Ma ora il peso sul suo corpo era leggero, e in lui non c'era tutta la tensione che c'era stata con il capitano.  
-Non voglio... \- tentò di spiegare lei, ma senza riuscirci. La frase rimase incompleta, perché non sapeva come spiegare cosa ci fosse dentro di lei.  
-Non vuoi che io rimanga da solo con il capitano?- chiese lui, e la donna incontrò i suoi occhi scuri.  
-Non... non è solo questo... -  
Spock prese le mani di lei e le allontanò dalla sua divisa -Tra la moltitudine di aspetti relativi alle situazioni sentimentali, che ho appreso sulla Terra, mi è capitato d'incontrare ed esaminare il tema della _fiducia_.- spiegò lui, sottolineando in particolare l'ultima parola -Ho compreso che in una relazione tra due individui la mancanza di fiducia equivale ad una profonda rottura emotiva che, conseguentemente, porta alla separazione. Non è, naturalmente, l'unico significato di questo termine ma in questo caso penso che sia quello appropriato.-  
Lei lo guardò basita, un po' confusa e imbarazzata. Sapeva che Spock avrebbe intuito il suo comportamento ambiguo. Doveva solo lasciarlo andare, _lasciarlo andare_.  
-Il fatto che tu abbia timore della situazione in cui io e il capitano ci verremo a trovare, è una chiara dichiarazione della tua mancanza di fiducia nei miei riguardi.-  
Nyota scosse il capo -No! Non è questo. O meglio, non è _solo_ questo.- enfatizzò, gesticolando furiosamente.  
-E' che dopo quello che è successo quando io non c'ero, cosa posso aspettarmi? Cosa puoi aspettarti da me? So che sei fedele, so che i vulcaniani non _tradiscono_ , io lo so. Ma il capitano ti porta a comportarti come se la tua natura non esistesse, come se non avessi nessun controllo su te stesso. E' come una tempesta ionica che mette fuori uso tutte le tue apparecchiature.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso per la metafora della donna, ma lei continuò a parlare.  
-Cosa puoi pretendere? Ho paura, ho il timore di perderti e non puoi assicurarmi che non succederà.-  
Il vulcaniano portò le mani dietro la schiena -Esatto, molte variabili potrebbero incidere sul corso degli eventi: potremmo morire, venire separati... -  
- _Sì,_ ho compreso il concetto.- l'interruppe lei, infastidita -Ma James Tiberius Kirk è... lui è così imprevedibile. E' per questo che ho tutta questa paura. E poi... non sappiamo quello che accadrà, potremmo morire tutti e l'ultima faccia che tu vedresti sarebbe quella del capitano? L'ultimo volto che io vedrei sarebbe quello di chiunque altro tranne il tuo?- il suo volto era disperato, ma non c'erano lacrime a rigarlo. Non si sarebbe permessa di piangere.  
Spock sembrava non comprendere la sua agitazione, era completamente estraneo alle sue paure e timori.  
Prima d'ora il suo comportamento non le avrebbe arrecato fastidio, perché lui era vulcaniano e lei lo aveva accettato per la sua natura. _Diamine_ , lei si era innamorata proprio di Spock il figlio di Vulcano. Ma poi aveva sentito i sentimenti che il capitano riusciva a suscitare nel suo ( _suo, suo, suo_ ) vulcaniano logico e composto. Neutrale.  
E adesso quel suo lato così arido di sentimenti la faceva solo stare peggio; perché ora sapeva che c'era dell'altro, in lui, che non era destinato a lei.  
-Nyota- la voce di Spock era grave e mortalmente seria -se non riuscirai ad accettare e superare ciò che è accaduto tra me ed il capitano Kirk, non capisco come potremmo restare legati. Ti ho fatto presente della mia volontà di restare al tuo fianco come compagno, ti ho spiegato il perché non è possibile che tra me e il capitano ci sia altro se non un rapporto puramente lavorativo. Ti ho reso chiare le mie intenzioni, ma se tu non riesci ad accettarle, dovremo mettere fine al nostro rapporto sentimentale.-  
Lei chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente, incredula e allo stesso tempo abbattuta.  
-Mi rendo conto che voi umani avete bisogno di tempo per riuscire ad accettare situazioni come la presente. Sono consapevole del fatto che i tuoi sentimenti, in questo momento, sono negativi e che tu abbia subito un drastico calo del tuo tasso di fiducia nei miei confronti.- continuò Spock -Per due persone il cui rapporto emotivo è fonte di sentimenti negativi, miscredenza e, nel tuo caso, _dolore_ è illogico proseguire lungo un percorso che non porterebbe al benessere di entrambi.-  
Nyota camminò verso il letto e si lasciò cadere su questi. Le braccia strette tra le ginocchia e il capo piegato in avanti.  
-Quando ti ho incontrato, per la prima volta, ho pensato che tu fossi l'essere più bello, intelligente e... _perfetto_ per me.- sorrise malinconica -Non ero interessata ai ragazzi spavaldi come Kirk, o ad altri cadetti. Non avevo occhi che per te. Le tue conoscenze, la tua lingua e cultura, il tuo modo di rapportarti agli altri. La luce nei tuoi occhi.- lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
-Ti ho amato sin da subito. Quando hai accettato il mio invito di uscire a cena, quando ci siamo baciati la prima volta... Spock, io ti amavo sempre più. Mi innamoravo ogni giorno un po' di più.- la sua voce tremò dall'emozione, dalla tristezza per la consapevolezza che tali momenti fossero solo ricordi lontani. Racchiusi in un'altra vita, un'altra galassia, in un altro tempo delle loro esistenze -Non hai scelto di stare con me perché ero vulcaniana e razionale. Hai scelto di stare con me perché eri affascinato, e forse perché tuo padre l'aveva fatto prima di te e... forse la sentivi come una scelta assolutamente logica.-  
Spock non lasciò trapelare alcuna emozione, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva che le parole di Nyota stavano alimentando il dubbio dentro di sé.  
Aveva meditato a lungo sul perché avesse scelto lei, accettato la sua corte e, successivamente, le avesse permesso di entrare nella sua vita. Tutte le volte si era trovato ad elencare le solite ragioni: la curiosità e possibilità di poter studiare da vicino la natura umana; la scelta di suo padre, che anni prima si era unito ad un'umana, e lui aveva pensato che fosse logico intraprendere una relazione simile; il fatto che essendo per metà umano, erano alte le probabilità che non avrebbe attraversato il tempo del pon farr, per questo motivo i suoi genitori non l'avevano promesso ad alcuna femmina vulcaniana. Così aveva pensato che fosse logico relazionarsi con un'umana fertile che non avrebbe trovato illogica la sua mente, e che non si sarebbe aspettata il tempo dell'accoppiamento.  
Sì, molte erano state le ragioni logiche. Ma si rendeva conto di quanto Nyota non le trovasse soddisfacenti, ora che quello che avevano era stato messo in discussione da una terza variabile. Ora capiva che la sua donna stava _soffrendo_ a causa della sua natura vulcaniana.  
-Quello che ti sto dicendo è che non ho mai avuto bisogno di quell'affetto che noi umani cerchiamo. Perché ti ho accettato così come sei e ti ho amato per questo, _ti amo_ per questo. Ma ho visto, no, ho sentito, quello che provi per lui. E allora come puoi biasimare le mie paure? Come puoi pensare che io mi fidi ciecamente di te, quando tu sembri perdere te stesso, in sua presenza?-  
Nyota aveva ragione, le sue argomentazioni erano logiche e lui ne era cosciente.  
L'allarme risuonò nei corridoi e nelle stanze, la luce gialla testimoniava che avrebbero dovuto evacuare subito gli alloggi.  
La donna sospirò rassegnata e lo guardò tristemente -Ne riparleremo.- disse semplicemente.  
Spock tentennò per un attimo, poi si decise ad annuire e si diresse verso la porta della cabina.  
-Spock.- lo richiamò Uhura, lui si girò a guardare il suo volto pieno di preoccupazione -Dimmi solo che starai attento, e che farete in modo di tirarci fuori da questa situazione.-  
Lui scosse il capo -Farò attenzione e lavorerò con il capitano per cercare una soluzione.-  
Questo parve bastare, perché lei gli sorrise debolmente.

  


  


_5.2 ore dopo_

  


Jim si raggomitolò nella coperta guardando distrattamente lo schermo della plancia. Il ponte di comando non era mai stato così deserto come in quel momento.  
Faceva freddo. Un freddo da ghiacciare le ossa.  
Non c'era molto che i due comandanti potessero fare: Jim aveva inserito la rotta, ma non poteva regolare la potenza dei motori. Lo stesso valeva per Spock che poteva solo leggere dati su dati rilevati dai sensori.  
Inoltre tra loro era sceso un silenzio tombale; era passata ormai mezz'ora da quando erano lì ma non avevano scambiato più di qualche informazione riguardo il loro lavoro.  
Le luci sul ponte si spensero ad un tratto, senza lasciare loro nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse accadendo. La nave traballò leggermente e un boato echeggiò tra le pareti.  
Il trasmettitore di Kirk cinguettò l'arrivo di una chiamata e lui sospirò, intanto le rosse luci d'emergenza invasero l'ambiente.  
-Parla Kirk.-  
La voce dell'ingegnere capo arrivò stanca e irritata, Kirk non poteva biasimarlo.  
“ _Siamo sulla stessa barca_ ” avrebbe detto, se non fosse stato troppo turbato per scherzare e se quella battuta non fosse stata troppo squallida.  
-Capitano i turboascensori e le porte sono fermi. Siamo ufficialmente bloccati. Qui in sala macchine abbiamo ancora un po' d'energia.-  
Il capitano sospirò e si portò una mano sulla fronte -Qui le luci si sono spente, abbiamo però quelle d'emergenza. Dovrebbero reggere per un po'.-  
Scott ordinò qualcosa ad uno degli ingegneri, Jim non riuscì a comprendere, poi ritornò a parlare con lui -Avete le stelle. Qui non ci sono schermi o punti d'osservazione, ma lì in plancia avete lo schermo principale e nella sala ricreativa c'è il punto d'osservazione. Le stelle vi aiuteranno.-  
Jim poggiò il trasmettitore sulla consolle e osservò lo schermo, proprio le stelle di cui Scott stava parlando. Gli stessi astri che amava, in quello spazio che era diventato casa più di quanto lo fosse stata la fattoria di Frank in Iowa; ma proprio quei suoi grandi amori ora lo tradivano.  
Tremò dal freddo e sentì i denti battere gli uni contro gli altri.  
-Voi come farete laggiù?- chiese, intuendo che gli ingegneri presto si sarebbero trovati completamente al buio, senza nessuna luce naturale a guidarli.  
-Abbiamo le barre illuminanti. Non si preoccupi.-  
Jim sorrise -E di cosa dovrei preoccuparmi? In fondo sta andando _tutto liscio come l'olio_.-  
Spock lo guardò perplesso, ma Jim voltò il capo verso il trasmettitore -Scott, non c'è proprio niente da poter fare?-  
Non vide l'ingegnere scuotere il capo, dall'altra parte del trasmettitore, non riuscì a vedere neppure il suo sguardo furibondo; perché lui era un ingegnere ed era suo _dovere_ permettere che tutti tornassero a casa sani e salvi.  
-Non possiamo... non so, espellere il nucleo e farlo scoppiare? L'abbiamo già fatto con Nero, potrebbe darci una spinta.-  
Scott sospirò -No, Jim. A cosa servirebbe? Ci darebbe una spinta esigua, saremmo comunque troppo lontani dal confine. Senza contare che non potremmo attraversarlo.-  
Jim annuì, anche se non poteva essere visto. Forse aveva solo bisogno di una buona scusa per muoversi, perché stava congelando.  
-Pensi a qualcos'altro, Scott. Ci dev'essere un modo per uscirne.- disse, tentando di tenere saldo il suo tono autoritario -Chiudo.-  
La comunicazione venne interrotta e il capitano si girò verso il primo ufficiale.  
-Spock, rapporto. E la prego di non dirmi che lì fuori ci sono solo stelle, nebulose e... qualsiasi altra cosa sia completamente _inutile_ nella nostra attuale situazione.-  
I due si guardarono, il vulcaniano scosse il capo -Nessuna forma di vita, nessun pianeta in vista. Siamo lontani dal sistema solare a cui ci eravamo approcciati. Abbiamo precedentemente attraversato questa parte della galassia utilizzando la curvatura, è completamente inesplorata.-  
Jim grugnì e gettò il capo all'indietro stringendosi di più dentro la coperta. Doveva pensare a qualcosa. Non credeva nelle situazioni senza vie d'uscita, no. Doveva esserci una scappatoia, un modo per uscirne illesi.  
Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e pensò attentamente: ripeté nella mente le nozioni apprese all'accademia sui cristalli di dilitio; i corsi d'ignegneria e le poche volte che era stato con Scott in sala macchine.  
Provò a focalizzarsi su tutto quello che conosceva, le cose che aveva imparato, la sua esperienza. Lì, da qualche parte, doveva esserci qualcosa.  
Ma il freddo era feroce e lui non riusciva a concentrarsi, voleva solo rannicchiarsi in un angolo e riscaldarsi.  
-Capitano... - lo richiamò Spock che si era avvicinato a lui. Kirk non l'aveva neppure sentito arrivare.  
-Mh?- rispose questi, spalancando le palpebre (gesto che gli risultò incredibilmente faticoso).  
-Sta tremando.- constatò l'altro e lui si rese conto che, sì, effettivamente i suoi denti stavano battendo tra loro, ferocemente, e il suo corpo veniva scosso da potenti brividi.  
-Va tutto bene.- disse lui, mettendosi composto.  
Il vulcaniano parve scettico, poi si avvicinò ai phaser che avevano poggiato sulla poltrona del comando -Si sieda in quell'angolo, riscalderò la parete così potrà smettere di tremare.-  
La voce di Spock era insofferente, si accorse Kirk. E proprio non riusciva a capire fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato il suo vice che stava soffrendo molto più di lui, eppure manteneva una compostezza inaudita.  
Scosse il capo -No, ce la faccio. Torni pure al suo posto.- bisbigliò.  
Spock lo fissò incerto, poi fece semplicemente come gli era stato ordinato.  
Jim lo guardò ritirarsi alla sua postazione: sarebbe stato un lungo, _lunghissimo_ turno. E non era certo di come sarebbe andata a finire. 

  


_3.1 ore dopo._

  


-Diario del capitano, data astrale... - un fremito lo interruppe e lui strinse le gambe vicino al petto -...non ha importanza. Tanto non sto nemmeno registrando.-  
Spock lo guardò senza capire, si chiese se Jim non stesse impazzendo.  
-Stiamo ancora viaggiando nello spazio, ma più che altro direi che stiamo _vagando_ sperando in un colpo di fortuna. Chissà, magari un salvataggio dell'ultima ora.- ridacchiò poggiando la fronte contro le ginocchia. Le braccia si mossero sotto la pesante coperta termica andando a circondare le gambe. Spock continuò a guardarlo e a ricordare del freddo che li attorniava: aveva provveduto a riscaldare le pareti, il cibo, il cioccolato caldo per Jim. Ma la situazione non stava migliorando di certo.  
Stava ricorrendo a tutta la sua stabilità mentale per appianare le sensazioni fisiche, ma senza ricorrere alla meditazione non era certo di poter resistere ancora per molto.  
-Il mio primo ufficiale è un vulcaniano.- continuò Jim, immaginando di registrare sul diario di bordo -Dovrebbe soffrire il freddo più di quanto faccia io, ma invece sono l'unico a tremare come un gattino infreddolito. Mh, bel paragone.-  
L'ufficiale inarcò un sopracciglio, ora si stava seriamente chiedendo se il freddo non avesse compromesso le funzioni psichiche del capitano.  
-Ehi Spock!- lo chiamò questi -Perché non ha freddo?-  
Il vulcaniano gli si avvicinò lentamente, osservandolo sibilare dietro la coperta -Credo che lei debba riposare. Sarebbe salutare per le sue funzioni psicofisiche.-  
Jim tirò la coperta fino a scoprire solo i brillanti occhi azzurri -Sta scherzando? E il timone? Non può occuparsi di tutto.-  
Ok _forse_ , pensò Jim, l'aveva detta grossa. Molto probabilmente il suo primo ufficiale si sarebbe offeso.  
\- Il timone non avrà bisogno di essere controllato costantemente, la nostra rotta è stata impostata e non ci sono meteoriti o detriti di alcun genere in rotta di collisione.-  
Il capitano parve scettico -Si annoierà di certo senza un po' di compagnia.- ma la sua voce era ancora un concentrato di bisbigli tremanti.  
Il comandante si avvicinò e, seppur riluttante, portò una mano alla sua fronte. Jim lo guardò incuriosito e un po' imbarazzato, le stesse emozioni che ondeggiarono tra le loro menti durante il contatto di pelle contro pelle.  
-Che sta facendo?-  
-Ha la febbre.- constatò Spock, con voce neutrale.  
Il capitano mugugnò qualcosa, forse un “ _fantastico_ ” che morì dietro la sua barricata di tessuto termico.  
-Contatterò il dottor McCoy.- asserì il primo ufficiale, avvicinandosi al trasmettitore. Però Jim fu più veloce e con uno scatto (che, davvero, sorprese tutti e due) gli bloccò la mano impedendogli di raggiungere l'oggetto per comunicare.  
-Non lo faccia.- sospirò il capitano, le gambe erano ritornate sul pavimento e la coperta era scivolata di lato. Gli girava la testa per il movimento brusco -Non voglio che lui si preoccupi. Posso sopravvivere con qualche grado di febbre.-  
Da Jim ora proveniva solo tanta frustrazione e un brivido di... _timore_.  
-Perché?-  
-Io sono quassù e lui è bloccato con tutti gli altri. Starà male, si arrabbierà, si tormenterà. Lo conosco e _non voglio_ che lui si preoccupi. C'è già tanto di cui preoccuparsi, non voglio essere un altro peso.-  
La fronte di Spock si contrasse, costernato disse -Lei è il capitano. E' compito dell'ufficiale medico darmi istruzioni per aiutarla a stare meglio.-  
Jim scosse il capo -Va tutto bene. Tanto non è che possiamo fare molto, Bones non mi ha dato medicinali di alcun tipo... dato che sono allergico alla maggior parte di essi. Mi basterà stare tranquillo.- disse, sforzando un sorriso stanco e per nulla convincente.  
Le loro mani erano ancora l'una sull'altra, quando Spock se ne accorse percepì un certo disagio fluirgli dentro. Jim notò che, anche in quella tenue luce rossastra, le orecchie del vice si erano colorate di un verde più acceso.  
Fu sul punto di scherzarci, sul serio, ma il freddo e la stanchezza sembrarono allearsi in un solo attimo e tutto, intorno a lui, vorticò velocemente e si ritrovò a cadere in avanti.  
Spock avanzò poggiando una spalla sul suo petto e avvolgendo il suo corpo con un braccio. No, il capitano non stava per niente bene.  
Le loro mani si separarono, Jim sospirò un “ _sto bene_ ” molto stanco e si accasciò contro il corpo rigido dell'ufficiale.  
-Capitano... - lo richiamò la voce baritonale del vulcaniano -Kirk, mi risponda!-  
Lo spinse di nuovo sulla sedia, accertandosi che non potesse più cadere e con urgenza recuperò il comunicatore -Spock a McCoy, dottore risponda!-  
Gettò un'altra occhiata al capitano: le ciocche bionde scomposte e le labbra semiaperte, il capo riverso all'indietro. Sapeva solo che in quel momento d'incoscienza, molto probabilmente, la febbre stava peggiorando.  
-Dottore, risponda!- ripeté, con molta più durezza di quanta fosse appropriata.  
-Qui McCoy, che diamine succede? Cos'è tutta questa fretta?-  
Spock non perse tempo -Il capitano ha la febbre, la sua temperatura corporea è aumentata di 3.8 gradi Celsius. Ha perso conoscenza.-  
Bones imprecò dall'altra parte del comunicatore -Dannazione, quel traditore del suo corpo! E' il freddo, Spock, gli è venuta la febbre a causa del freddo. Sta sudando?-  
Il vulcaniano osservò il superiore e le piccole perle di sudore che erano comparse sulla sua fronte, scostò la coperta per controllargli il collo -Il suo sudore è freddo, dottore.- rispose immediatamente.  
Il suo interlocutore imprecò di nuovo, poi sospirò frustrato -Non posso fare molto, da qui. Non posso somministrargli alcun medicinale.-  
-Il capitano ha affermato di essere intollerante a molti dei convenzionali infusi medici.-  
McCoy grugnì -E' per questo che tutte le volte devo riempirlo di cortisone e somministrargli dosi praticamente infinitesimali di medicinale.-  
-La reazione al freddo dovrebbe essere l'ipotermia, dottore. Per quale motivo la temperatura corporea del capitano è in aumento?- chiese il primo ufficiale, mentre Jim si riprendeva e sfarfallava le palpebre, confuso.  
-Non lo so. Il corpo umano è sensibile agli sbalzi di temperatura, soprattutto all'esposizione a climi gelidi. Per il momento è quasi un bene che il suo corpo sia accaldato e lei deve evitare di fargli prendere freddo. Mi ha capito?-  
-Affermativo. La contatterò tra due ore.-  
McCoy grugnì qualcosa, ma Spock non aspettò e chiuse la conversazione.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Jim lo fissavano curiosi e febbricitanti, acquosi come mai prima d'ora. Aveva ricominciato a tremare stringendosi le braccia intorno al busto per tenersi caldo.  
-Spock. Mh.- tentò di parlare l'altro, poi dalle sue labbra rantolò un colpo di tosse e lui tentò di schiarirsi la gola -Che mi succede?-  
Il vulcaniano osservò il timone, poi si decise a fare come il dottore gli aveva suggerito.  
Si allontanò fino ad arrivare alla parete sulla quale era posto lo schermo, essa s'incontrava con l'inizio delle consolle tattiche, formando un angolo in cui avrebbe potuto posizionare il capitano. Prese alcune coperte dal mucchio che era stato loro consegnato quando si erano ritirati in plancia, le posizionò a terra.  
-Che sta facendo?- mugolò il capitano, fremendo.  
-Il dottore è stato chiaro, deve rimanere al caldo.- spiegò Spock, andando a riscaldare la parete con il raggio del phaser regolato al minimo della potenza.  
La superficie si colorò di un rosso acceso quando il laser la colpì, poi ritornò nivea come prima, ma più calda.  
Si avvicinò a Jim e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi, tenendolo per un braccio.  
Le dita di Spock saggiarono i muscoli coperti dalla divisa, non seppe perché il suo pensiero si fosse soffermato sul fisico del capitano, ma s'impose di lasciar perdere. Lo condusse nell'angolo in cui aveva posizionato le coperte e lo fece sedere contro la parete.  
Jim sospirò stanco e per poco non scivolò di lato, venne agguantato giusto in tempo -Mi sento così debole, dannazione!- si lamentò.  
-E' la condizione standard per la comune influenza terrestre.- gli disse il vice, avvolgendolo nella coperta. Jim mugolò dal piacere quando il suo corpo si accorse del calore sulla parete dietro di lui, sorrise debolmente e Spock si avvicinò ai sensori. Lesse velocemente gli ultimi dati rilevati e ancora una volta non c'era stata alcuna scoperta interessante.  
-Ho freddo. Ho _freddo_.- grugnì il capitano, dando una gomitata alla parete.  
Spock ricordò la temperatura fin troppo bassa che serpeggiava nell'ambiente e se ne sentì invadere. Doveva allontanare la sua mente dalle sensazioni fisiche che arrivavano direttamente al suo cervello. Cadere in uno stato di profonda meditazione, era ciò che l'avrebbe aiutato.  
Regolò i sensori al dispositivo di rilevazione acustica così che, se avessero trovato forme di vita o pianeti, ne sarebbe stato informato.  
-Lei non ha freddo?- chiese Jim, continuando a biascicare le parole come se non riuscisse a parlare correttamente. Doveva essere un altro dei sintomi della febbre umana.  
Spock si avvicinò a lui e si infagottò in un'altra coperta, poggiandosi alla parete. Entrambi erano divisi da strati su strati di tessuto, eppure riusciva a sentire il corpo dell'altro bruciare a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Ebbe l'irrefrenabile impulso di toccarlo, riscaldarsi su quella pelle tanto calda, certo non come la propria, ma quantomeno calda abbastanza da poter tenere lontano il freddo. Jim sibilò qualcosa, poi gli si poggiò contro e abbandonò il capo sulla sua spalla -Perché non ha freddo?-  
Spock lo sentì muoversi (no, tremare) e si impedì di osservare il suo volto stanco e spossato -La mia mente si sta concentrando al fine di occultare le sensazioni fisiche che arrivano direttamente al mio sistema neurale.-  
Jim soffiò dalle labbra una buffa risata, poi tossì -Quindi ha freddo o no?- chiese, petulante.  
A Spock ricordò un tedioso bambino umano.  
-Sì, ho freddo.- ammise, sperando che Jim la smettesse di parlare. Questi, di rimando, gli si fece più vicino.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Jim tirò su con il naso, una, due, tre, quattro volte. Spock si arrese e si girò a guardarlo.  
Ma l'altro aveva gli occhi chiusi e il collo che si sforzava per protrarsi in avanti verso i suoi capelli -Capitano, le chiedo di spiegarmi la natura del suo comportamento.-  
Jim aprì leggermente le palpebre e gli lanciò un mezzo sguardo gentile -Non ho capito una parola di quello che ha detto.- sospirò, abbassando di nuovo le palpebre e riprendendo a... Spock non sapeva come definire quel gesto.  
- _Che sta facendo?_ \- chiese, sperando di essere stato comprensibile questa volta.  
Jim sorrise sornione, poi poggiò di nuovo il capo sulla sua spalla -Ha un buon profumo.- ammise sincero.  
E Spock non seppe che dire, rimase immobile e pensò solo che se fosse stato umano, se,molto probabilmente avrebbe trovato confortante portarsi una mano al volto per manifestare la sua irritazione. Ma lui non era umano. Non del tutto, almeno.  
-Credo che l'atto dell'annusare non si confaccia agli uomini, quanto più al popolo animale, signore.- disse, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe utilizzato per parlare ad un bambino umano. Un _irritante_ bambino umano.  
Jim rise, poi sospirò quando la plancia sembrò cominciare a girargli intorno e un principio di nausea andava ad ingombrargli la gola.  
-Rimane il fatto che ha un buon odore.- sussurrò a bassa voce, continuando a stringersi nella coperta termica.  
-Dovrebbe provare a dormire.- suggerì il vulcaniano, notando la stanchezza e la sofferenza sul suo viso.  
Jim non rispose, si limitò a mugolare qualcosa d'incomprensibile, persino per il sensibile udito di Spock, e si abbandonò tentando di trovare un po' di tranquillità nel sonno.  
  
Due ore dopo Jim stava vomitando. Si era alzato di scatto ed era scappato via dall'angolino in cui si erano rifugiati. Spock lo aveva visto correre verso il contenitore metallico in cui erano stipati i padd, svuotarlo e chinarsi su di esso. Il vulcaniano si era messo subito in piedi e si era avvicinato al capitano, questi stava tremando e tossendo, ma si era voltato per un attimo verso di lui e con voce roca gli aveva intimato di stargli lontano.  
Poi Jim si era alzato, aveva cominciato a tremare con maggior veemenza e si era accasciato sul pavimento, cogliendo lo stesso Spock di sorpresa.  
Questi lo raccolse dal pavimento, prendendolo tra le braccia, senza molta fatica lo portò nell'angolino che avevano condiviso per quasi due ore e gli adagiò addosso anche la sua coperta termica. Il freddo si era fatto aggressivo, molto più di quanto fosse stato prima, e la pelle del capitano non era più calda, ma la temperatura era diminuita in maniera considerevole.  
Prese il trasmettitore e si sintonizzò nuovamente sulla frequenza del dottor McCoy. Questi gli rispose immediatamente ma la sua voce sembrava molto più stressata di quanto non lo fosse stata due ore prima.  
-Come sta?- chiese McCoy, senza perdere tempo.  
-Ha vomitato ed è nuovamente svenuto. La sua temperatura corporea è drasticamente diminuita- si fermò per premergli una mano sul collo -arrivando ai trentadue gradi Celsius.-  
Sentì l'altro sospirare, evidentemente agitato -Ascolti, lo deve tenere al caldo con tutti i mezzi che possiede. Gli getti addosso tutte le coperte termiche che ci sono, tenti di riscaldare l'ambiente con i phaser il più possibile, condivida il suo calore corporeo con lui.-  
Spock osservò il capitano ancora incosciente, represse un brivido al pensiero di dove condividere il suo _calore corporeo_ , ma si disse che stava solo tremando a causa del freddo.  
-Spock, è lì?- si lamentò McCoy, attendendo una sua risposta.  
-Dottore il mio dovere è cercare un'alternativa alla soluzione in cui si trova attualmente la nave.-  
L'altro grugnì il suo disappunto -Il suo primo dovere, in questo momento, è scongiurare che il capitano vada in ipotermia e ci rimetta la pelle.-  
Spock non aveva mai sentito tanta preoccupazione e agitazione nella voce del dottore, comprese il perché il capitano non aveva voluto che l'altro sapesse.  
-Spock mi ascolti attentamente.- disse il medico, tentando di restare il più calmo possibile -Si spogli, faccia lo stesso con il capitano e tenti di riscaldarlo con il suo corpo. Lei è vulcaniano, è molto più caldo di quanto non sia un terrestre.-  
Il primo ufficiale fece vagare lo sguardo sul capo biondo poggiato alle coperte che aveva steso sul pavimento. La temperatura era scesa ancora, diventando quasi artica, ad ogni suo respiro poteva vedere nuvole di aria calda sprigionarsi dal suo corpo. Agli angoli dello schermo si erano formate piccole chiazze di ghiaccio.  
-Molto bene, dottore.- acconsentì, finalmente -La contatterò se dovessero esserci complicazioni.-  
McCoy sospirò -Mi auguro di non risentirla, allora.- 

  


. . . 

  
Spock lasciò che il capitano si adagiasse meglio sul suo petto, i capelli biondi gli solleticavano il collo e il naso dell'altro si scontrava con le sue clavicole. Sentiva che l'altro aveva smesso di tremare, ma sapeva che al di sotto dei trentadue gradi Celsius un corpo umano non era più soggetto a brividi.  
Jim mugolò qualcosa nel sonno, ma Spock non riuscì a capire, così si limitò ad osservare distrattamente le pareti della plancia, le varie postazioni tutte oscurate dalla luce d'emergenza che le dipingeva di un rosso scarlatto.  
Tirò la coperta termica fino a coprire il naso, faceva troppo freddo, ora.  
-Spock.- mormorò il capitano, e Spock riuscì a percepire le labbra dell'altro muoversi sulla sua pelle. Represse un brivido che sicuramente _non_ era dovuto alla bassa temperatura.  
-Non si muova, sto condividendo il mio calore corporeo con lei al fine di prevenire un drastico calo della sua temperatura corporea e, conseguentemente, la sua morte.- spiegò lentamente, tentando di tenere saldi gli scudi della sua mente per impedirsi di percepire le emozioni che fluivano da Jim. Ora che questi era sveglio, però, esse si erano rinvigorite e gli scudi mentali di Spock non erano così resistenti, poiché lui stesso si sentiva molto debole.  
Ora avvertiva confusione, paura e un velo di gioia arrivare dal capitano.  
-Mi sta dicendo che siamo nudi e che quello che mi sta avvolgendo non è la coperta termica ma _lei_?- chiese il superiore e nella sua voce non c'era traccia d'ilarità.  
Spock riuscì a percepire solo una vaga sensazione che somigliava all'ansia -Esatto, capitano.-  
Jim sbuffò divertito -Se proprio dobbiamo dare vita al più vecchio di tutti i cliché, quantomeno mi chiami con il mio nome.-  
Il vice non rispose, continuò a guardarsi intorno mentre il capitano cercava di allontanarsi un po' dal suo corpo.  
-Non si allontani, il mio corpo è abbastanza caldo da... -  
-No, Spock. La prego. E' già abbastanza strano.- mormorò l'altro, ritraendosi e poggiando il capo a terra, sulla coperta.  
-Strano? Non riesco a comprendere.-  
Jim rise, poi socchiuse le palpebre perché la stanchezza lo stava semplicemente logorando -Eh. E' meglio che non comprenda, mi creda.-  
Il vulcaniano aspettò qualche secondo, il silenzio calò tra loro e lui poteva distinguere il freddo sulla pelle dell'altro. Senza pensarci due volte si girò su un fianco e, molto lentamente, allungò una mano sulla schiena del capitano per avvicinarlo a sé.  
-Spock.- si lamentò questi, ma il vulcaniano non lo ascoltò e intrecciò le gambe con le sue.  
-Anche la mia temperatura corporea sta subendo una considerevole diminuzione. Dobbiamo tenerci caldi o soccomberemo entrambi.- spiegò il vice, mentre l'altro alzava lo sguardo su di lui.  
Jim non poté fare molto se non arrendersi e abbracciare il suo primo ufficiale e nascondere il viso sulla sua spalla. Spock sembrava così sottile, magro e slanciato, invece ora Jim poteva sentire i muscoli di quel corpo sotto le dita o direttamente dal contatto di petto contro petto.  
Spock era bello.  
-Perché è così in ansia?- chiese il vulcaniano, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio. Jim non riusciva a dormire e, purtroppo, fare finta di essere caduto in un sonno profondo non era possibile dal momento che era avvinghiato ad un telepate.  
-Non sono in ansia.- mentì, reprimendo un sussulto quando un brivido di freddo gli attraversò la schiena.  
Spock se ne accorse e strofinò una mano calda sulle sue spalle, fino a scendere verso il bacino. Ripeté il movimento lentamente, in modo da riscaldarlo completamente. Jim rabbrividì di nuovo, non di certo per la temperatura.  
-Riesco a percepire quello che prova.- lo informò Spock, ma non c'era davvero bisogno di quell'informazione.  
-Lo so. E' per questo che volevo allontanarmi da lei.-  
L'ufficiale continuò ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, il capitano chiuse gli occhi e non poté che lasciarsi andare, accettare quel tocco caldo e goderne.  
Ma non poteva. Oh, _non poteva._ Era sbagliato stare lì ed accettare quelle mani ardenti e sperare che non smettessero mai di bruciargli la pelle.  
Sbagliato.  
-Ora percepisco un sentimento negativo.- gli disse il vulcaniano, guardandolo con i suoi occhi scuri e curiosi. Jim pensò che Spock avesse gli occhi più puri di tutto l'universo, come quelli di un bambino che, affascinato, vede ogni cosa per la prima volta.  
Pensò che avrebbe potuto uccidere per quegli occhi. Poi si ricordò che quelle gemme d'ossidiana non gli appartenevano.  
-Non avrei dovuto fare quello che ho fatto.- disse Jim, ma non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando. Ormai i suoi pensieri sembravano fluire direttamente dalle sue labbra -Non avrei dovuto confonderla. Mi dispiace. Sono il capitano e lei è il mio primo ufficiale e, mi creda Spock, mi creda se le dico che il pensiero di... _me e lei_ , no, non mi aveva mai sfiorato prima.-  
Lo sguardo di Spock attraversò i suoi occhi azzurri, guardandolo come se fosse una complicata equazione matematica che non riusciva proprio a risolvere.  
-Ho fatto molte cose stupide, ultimamente.- ridacchiò Jim, imbarazzato. Anche se in quella trappola di braccia e carne si sentiva protetto; sapeva che avrebbe potuto aprirsi completamente e nessuno l'avrebbe giudicato. Non ci sarebbero stati sguardi di compassione o sorrisi carichi di pietà.  
Lui non voleva la pietà di nessuno, non l'aveva mai voluta. Era per questo che non si era mai aperto con anima viva, se non con Bones. Era quello il motivo che lo spingeva a non parlare mai del suo passato, della sua famiglia, della sua miserabile vita.  
Per il resto del mondo lui, Jim Kirk, era nato il giorno in cui aveva messo piede sullo shuttle che l'avrebbe trasportato a San Francisco.  
Spock non gli rispose, ma Jim ci avrebbe scommesso la poltrona che l'altro stava scansionando tutte le sensazioni che si stavano alternando dentro di sé.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò scivolare una mano verso il suo petto, scese fino al ventre prima di arrivare al fianco: lì, dove pulsava il cuore di Spock. Il vulcaniano si mosse appena, Jim lo prese come un sussulto, anche se l'altro non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, neppure sotto tortura.  
Si concentrò per un po', così da sentire il cuore vulcaniano pompare sotto le sue dita, ad una velocità maggiore rispetto a quella del suo stesso muscolo cardiaco. Ma era rilassante, lo faceva sentire meno solo.  
-Perché ha agito in quel modo, se sapeva che era un errore?- chiese il primo ufficiale, osservando la mano del capitano lì, sul suo cuore.  
Jim sorrise, poi lo guardò -Non mi sembra di averla costretta. Anche lei sapeva di quanto fosse sbagliato, eppure non l'ho vista mollarmi un pugno e scappare.-  
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso -Per quale motivo avrei dovuto utilizzare la violenza su di lei? Sono piuttosto certo che nel suo atto non ci fosse alcun segno di aggressività.-  
-Era un modo di dire.- chiarì il superiore -Quello che voglio dire è che... mi piace pensare che io sia un disastro e che combini un guaio dietro l'altro. Ma su quel pianeta, non so, ho sbagliato e forse non avrei dovuto avvicinarmi a lei, ma allo stesso tempo non ero da solo.- borbottò Jim.  
-Intende dire che dal momento in cui ho ricambiato il suo bacio, l'errore è stato diviso in parti uguali tra me e lei.-  
Jim stirò le labbra in un ghigno stanco, le palpebre faticavano a restare aperte. Non tremava più, ma il suo corpo era così freddo.  
-Ho preso un abbaglio, credevo di poter trovare quello che stavo cercando senza accorgermi che era un miraggio. Quello che cerco _non esiste_.-  
Spock percepì un flusso di delusione, tristezza, rassegnazione arrivare direttamente dall'altro. Questi sentimenti erano freddi più della stessa temperatura che li stava avvolgendo. E capì che non era il corpo del capitano a congelare, ma il suo animo, la sua mente. Ogni giorno Jim perdeva un po' di sé. E lui non lo aveva mai notato prima, perché il suo superiore era bravo a nascondere tutto dietro il suo esuberante e sfrontato comportamento, dietro occhi di ghiaccio che si sforzavano di sorridere. Spock si chiese se non fosse il peggior primo ufficiale tra tutti quelli che operavano sulle altre navi della flotta.  
-Come fa a... - cominciò il vice, ma Jim lo frenò.  
-Quando avevo dieci anni... - disse, con un sorriso stanco e triste, _troppo_ triste -... mio fratello Sam lasciò la fattoria in cui vivevo. Ha visto quel ricordo, durante la fusione. Dopo che mi disse di non poter restare in quella casa perché lì non riusciva ad essere un Kirk, mi chiese di insegnarglielo. Ma io non potevo.- gli occhi del capitano divennero lucidi, ma non pianse.  
Spock si lasciò scivolare sulla schiena e si tirò il capitano dietro, così che questi fosse disteso per metà su di lui.  
-Io stesso non mi sentivo un Kirk. Cosa avevo di quel grande eroe di cui tutti parlavano? Studiavo, facevo ciò che mi veniva chiesto... aspettavo una madre che mi aveva abbandonato. Non ero un eroe, e non mi pareva di essere neppure il _figlio_ di un grande uomo. Così decisi di smettere di essere un Kirk, così come mio fratello aveva detto. Decisi di non essere più un bravo ragazzo e seguire le regole. Decisi di smetterla di essere “la copia sputata di mio padre”.-  
Spock fece vagare una mano verso quella del capitano ancora poggiata al suo fianco. Intrecciò due dita con le sue, e un calore del tutto nuovo gli entrò dentro.  
Si trovò a sospirare mentre qualcosa, nel suo cervello, gli suggeriva quanto piacevole fosse quel contatto. Le sue dita con quelle di Jim.  
L'altro continuò a parlare -Rubai l'auto che quel coglione di Frank mi aveva detto di lavare. Quella era di mio padre, sa? Un'auto d'epoca. Bellissima. La rubai e cominciai a guidarla.- tirò su con il naso -cinquanta, sessanta, settanta chilometri orari. Sorpassai Sammy e gli feci vedere chi era il _perfetto_ James Tiberius Kirk. Ottanta, novanta, centodieci; la velocità aumentava, ed io premevo su quell'acceleratore a cui a stento arrivavo, Spock.-  
I due si guardarono, Kirk era spaccato in due tra l'euforia che provava ripensando a quel momento e l'abissale malinconia. Spock tentò d'infondergli un po' di calma. Ma non ce n'era molta per nessuno. La temperatura era scesa ancora, lo schermo si era congelato in più punti, le luci d'emergenza non avrebbero retto ancora a lungo.  
Ma il vulcaniano continuò a trasmettergli la pace della mente e dell'anima, attraverso quel bacio infinito tra le loro dita.  
-La polizia mi seguiva, io sterzai tentando di seminarla. Arrivai alla cava di Riverside. Non c'era possibilità che mi fermassi in tempo.- Jim alzò la voce, l'euforia del momento penetrò dentro Spock, lo lasciò senza fiato -Sarei caduto nella cava, avrei volato dentro quella Corvette e mi sarei schiantato contro le rocce.-  
Spock osservò l'altro lottare contro la stanchezza e il freddo, piantare la mano libera a terra e farsi forza sulle ginocchia. Jim salì su Spock, cavalcioni sul suo bacino, separati solo dall'intimo.  
La termocoperta scivolò di lato e l'aria ghiacciata li colpì entrambi.  
Ma non si mossero, gli occhi di Jim stavano ipnotizzando il suo primo ufficiale -Cosa ha fatto, allora?- chiese questi.  
-Ho aspettato che l'auto arrivasse fin quasi al precipizio, ho ingranato la quinta. Vedevo tutta la cava e, in lontananza, l'English River. Mio Dio, sembrava di stare sul tetto del mondo.-  
Jim rise, tremò e si abbassò sul suo collo. Non lo sfiorò così come Spock si era aspettato, rimase semplicemente vicino a lui, a respirare aria calda sulla sua pelle. Di rimando, il vulcaniano strinse la presa sulle dita ancora intrecciate.  
-Sono saltato fuori dall'auto, quando questa era ormai in fase di caduta. Sono caduto sul terreno, scivolando all'indietro, fino quasi a finire per davvero nel precipizio.- mormorò sulla pelle chiara del suo vice -E ho capito, Spock. Ho capito tutto, _in quel momento_. L'amore, l'affetto, l'essere importanti per qualcuno... non ero bravo in quelle cose. Nessuno mi voleva per davvero, mi respingevano perché per loro io ero nessuno. Ma l'adrenalina, rischiare la pelle, la velocità... quelle semplici cose mi avevano fatto sentire vivo, _vivo_ , per la prima volta.-  
Spock non parlò, avrebbe voluto dire che molti umani trovavano conferma della loro vita nel momento di maggiore pericolo per questa. Avrebbe voluto ricordargli che era solo una reazione chimica nel momento in cui l'adrenalina veniva rilasciata nelle sinapsi del sistema nervoso centrale. Ma non lo fece. Perché Jim lo stava guardando con una sincerità e una speranza tali... da fargli _male_. Sentiva un vero e proprio dolore, nella mente.  
-Non m'importa essere importante per qualcuno, Spock. L'ho capito quel giorno, ho compreso quello che in molti non capiranno mai. Volevo essere importante per me, volevo sentirmi di nuovo vivo, volevo fare quello che mi faceva stare bene.-  
Spock gli accarezzò il palmo della mano con il pollice -Essere il capitano di una nave... è esattamente l'opposto di tutto quello che ha detto.- mormorò a bassa voce.  
Jim annuì e riposò di nuovo contro la sua spalla, Spock tirò la coperta su di loro, così da riscaldarsi di nuovo.  
-Sì... - sussurrò Jim poggiando le labbra sulla sua pelle -... le cose ora sono diverse. Io non esisto più, ora ci siete voi. _Tutti_ voi, e questa nave. La mia nave. Nata e cresciuta nella mia stessa città, in quel cantiere navale che ogni tanto spiavo da lontano.-  
Rimasero in silenzio ancora per un po', stretti l'uno all'altro, le dita di Spock che non riuscivano a fermarsi. Non _volevano_ fermarsi. Stava accarezzando Jim, sfiorandolo come aveva fatto solo con Nyota, e ora l'intimità che li avvolgeva era qualcosa di nuovo per lui.  
Il contatto tra loro non era solo qualcosa di fisico, si ritrovò a pensare, c'erano le loro menti che pur separate sembravano, allo stesso tempo, così vicine. Come se volessero protendersi l'una verso l'altra.  
E Spock cedette agli impulsi di quella parte della sua mente che cercava, voleva ed aveva bisogno di Jim Kirk.  
Cedette, come aveva già fatto in passato.  
-Aveva detto che non ci sarebbe più stato nulla tra noi.- sospirò Jim.  
Spock abbassò le palpebre e pensò a quello che stava facendo, le sue dita stavano accarezzando quelle di Jim in un movimento lento e ipnotico. Voleva essere rilassante ma, allo stesso tempo, stava dicendo molto di più. Allora si rese conto che non era la prima volta che i loro corpi parlavano per loro ma, anzi, era già avvenuto tutte le volte in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati restando bloccati l'uno nell'altro e loro non ne avevano mai compreso il motivo.  
C'era qualcosa che lo proiettava verso il suo capitano, qualcosa che era stato partorito nella sua mente sin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto nella camera di simulazione durante il test della Kobayashi Maru. Qualcosa che non poteva evitare e che gli suggeriva solo quanto importante fosse quell'imprevedibile umano biondo dagli occhi di un azzurro sereno, come il cielo d'estate.  
-Io e il tenente Uhura non abbiamo intenzione di interrompere il nostro intercorso emotivo.- chiarì, ma le sue dita continuavano a corteggiare quelle di Kirk -Mi trovo a dover ammettere, però, che quando sono in sua presenza, ho difficoltà nel moderare e frenare le mie azioni. Lei riesce a confondermi ad un punto tale da farmi commettere atti puramente illogici.-  
E questo doveva cambiare, questo doveva avere fine. Sapeva che il suo comportamento così _poco_ da vulcaniano era un prodotto di tutte quelle emozioni che, nel corso degli anni, erano andate a fargli visita: i suoi coetanei che non l'avevano mai accettato; i membri del concilio vulcaniano che lo avevano disprezzato apertamente per il suo _svantaggio_ (sua madre umana) e avevano mostrato accondiscendenza verso i suoi studi ed il suo impegno; gli anni all'accademia e le difficoltà nell'essere accettati tra esseri puramente estranei alla logica e alla soppressione dei sentimenti; la distruzione di Vulcano, quando aveva sentito chiaramente la maggior parte dei suoi _simili_ morire. E poi, alla fine di tutto, Jim Kirk e il fatto che fosse riuscito a provocare più di una reazione emotiva, in lui. In realtà, pensandoci, il capitano era riuscito a suscitare vaghi momenti (seppure di una durata infinitesimale) di rabbia, irritazione, confusione e persino preoccupazione.  
Ora doveva trovare un modo per stabilizzare di nuovo la sua mente, la sua vita, smetterla di lasciarsi controllare da un legame (un _impulso_ della mente) creatosi per puro caso, con Jim.  
Lui non era un essere impulsivo, era vulcaniano e come tale aveva devoluto la sua vita agli insegnamenti di Surak.  
Avrebbe cercato quella quiete che sin da bambino gli era mancata. Aveva deciso.  
A costo di lasciar andare anche Nyota.  
La logica gli imponeva di salvaguardare prima di tutto la sua stabilità mentale, in modo da poter continuare con il suo lavoro, poi alle relazioni sociali ed _emotive_ con eventuali umani.  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Jim che allontanò la mano da lui e le fece vagare sul suo petto, fino a risalire al suo volto.  
Portò le mani sulle sue guance e, lentamente, si abbassò fino a poggiare un casto bacio sulle sue labbra -Le chiedo scusa se i miei modi di fare le arrecano così tanto disturbo.- sorrise il capitano -Da oggi saremo solo amici, Spock. Non voglio che le cose tra noi si complichino, gliel'ho già detto una volta. Dobbiamo solo dimenticare quello che è accaduto ed andare avanti. Voglio che lei rimanga sulla nave e che continui ad essere il mio primo ufficiale.-  
Il vulcaniano annuì una sola volta, perdendosi negli occhi del suo superiore che parevano volerlo divorare. Nel suo tocco c'era passione, _desiderio_ , ma anche sincerità.  
Jim voleva davvero che loro fossero amici, ma quella non era la sua unica volontà.  
Spock non sapeva bene cosa significasse essere amico di qualcuno, quindi non rispose al capitano.  
Jim ritornò a prendere possesso dell'angolino tra il collo e la spalla di Spock e chiuse gli occhi per riposare.  
Era inutile forzare qualcosa che non voleva essere forzato, si disse Jim. Spock non era una delle sue conquiste, possibile da manipolare fino a quando non avrebbe potuto portarlo a letto.  
C'era molto di più in gioco, e solo ora se ne rendeva conto. Solo in quel momento, mentre la nave andava alla deriva nell'universo freddo e loro molto probabilmente sarebbero morti assiderati.  
Quando i ricordi dell'ambasciatore Spock erano venuti fuori durante la fusione con il suo primo ufficiale, si era reso conto del fatto che la controparte del suo giovane vice, fosse innamorato del suo capitano. Non sapeva come le cose fossero andate tra i due, se si fossero trovati ad un certo punto della loro vita o se, semplicemente, l'amore di quello Spock fosse rimasto occultato dietro la sua logica e disciplina vulcaniana.  
Ma le cose tra sé e il suo attuale ufficiale scientifico, sarebbero state diverse. Aveva fatto tanto per inquadrare il suo secondo in comando, e ancora faticava a comprenderlo e a trovare un modo per far sì che funzionassero insieme per il bene dell'intera nave. Non poteva mandare tutto al diavolo, non ora. Non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato per essere lì.  
Si sarebbe concentrato solo sulla loro amicizia nascente, avrebbe ignorato i suoi desideri fisici e quel richiamo che arrivava da Spock ad ogni loro contatto o anche ad un semplice scambio di sguardi.  
L'avrebbe lasciato andare e continuare la sua relazione con Uhura. Perché era ciò che doveva fare, ciò che un amico avrebbe fatto.  
-Un passo indietro, Spock.- sussurrò sulla pelle del suo vice, calda e accogliente -Farò un passo indietro, glielo devo.- 

  


. . . 

  


La temperatura sul ponte di comando aveva oramai raggiunto picchi polari. Non si erano sbagliati quando avevano predetto che la plancia sarebbe stata invasa dal freddo dello spazio molto prima di tutti gli altri ponti.  
Spock non si muoveva più, molto probabilmente impegnato nella meditazione per allontanare la sensazione di freddo da sé. Jim, dal canto suo, si era svegliato ed era sceso dal corpo del suo vice, così da lasciarlo meditare in pace.  
Ora era disteso sulla schiena e si teneva stretto alla termocoperta, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto; non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando erano saliti in plancia. Potevano essere trascorsi giorni, ore, o anche solo una manciata di minuti.  
Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, il freddo gli era entrato nella pelle, aveva lambito le sue ossa e lui poteva sentirlo scivolare fino alla sua anima. Era la sensazione peggiore della sua intera esistenza.  
Guardò Spock steso accanto a lui, represse la voglia di allungare un braccio e stringerli la mano, non poteva. Doveva smetterla di imporsi in quel modo con il suo primo ufficiale, agire come se ci fosse davvero la possibilità di qualcosa tra loro.  
Da quando avevano cominciato a lavorare insieme non aveva fatto altro che comportarsi in modo bizzarro. Era sempre stato cosciente del fatto che i vulcaniani fuggissero al contatto fisico e alle sensazioni generate negli altri esseri. E lui non aveva fatto altro che stargli il più vicino possibile, perdersi nei suoi occhi scuri e sfiorarlo ogni volta con la scusa di un contatto involontario.  
Quando si erano baciati sapeva che l'altro l'aveva voluto tanto quanto lui, ma il punto non stava in quello. Spock era stato chiaro: si era sentito _confuso_. E questa verità faceva male, perché lui non poteva avere il suo primo ufficiale grazie alle complicazioni emotive che creava in lui.  
E poi, si disse Jim, i vulcaniani erano esseri che sceglievano un compagno per la vita, creando un legame e restando insieme fino alla fine dei loro giorni. E lui, Jim Kirk, non aveva mai avuto una relazione che fosse durata più di... quattro ore. Mai stato con la stessa donna (e qualche volta uomo, senza contare qualche alieno dal sesso non ancora ben definito), due volte.  
Lui non credeva all'amore, non ci aveva mai creduto. Più che altro ci aveva _sperato,_ e questo era pronto ad ammetterlo solo a se stesso.  
Molto probabilmente nemmeno Spock (in quanto vulcaniano) credeva all'amore, non come gli esseri umani, almeno. Però il dato di fatto rimaneva: avrebbe scelto un compagno per la vita, e Jim non sarebbe potuto essere una delle possibili scelte.  
Sbuffò quando un'altra ondata di freddo gli solleticò la pelle, per un attimo gli venne in mente quando Lena era entrata dentro di lui e tutto quello che aveva sentito era stato _fuoco_. Con il suo calore gli aveva invaso le membra e ora avrebbe dato tutto per poter sentire di nuovo quel tepore.  
-Lena.- ricordò Jim, ripensando all'essere ancora imprigionato nella sua gabbia in silicone.  
Chiuse gli occhi e ricordò l'ultima missione e tutto quello che era accaduto nella precedente settimana.  
Ancora una volta si sentiva un fallimento come capitano.  
Neppure aveva cominciato il suo mandato (nemmeno un anno) e già tutto andava a rotoli. Si fece i complimenti da solo.  
 _Calore_.  
Quella semplice parola gli aveva suggerito qualcosa, un indizio ben nascosto nella sua mente che però non riusciva a portare alla luce.  
 _Luce_.  
All'improvviso spalancò le palpebre, osservò le luci d'emergenza la cui intensità era diminuita annunciando che a breve si sarebbero spente.  
-Certo... \- mormorò, portandosi seduto. La termocoperta scivolò dal suo corpo e Spock interruppe la meditazione per fissarlo confuso.  
Jim si guardò intorno e sorrise, rilasciando uno sbuffo divertito -Certo, certo, certo!- disse, mettendosi in piedi e prendendo abiti a caso. Non vedeva benissimo, i vestiti erano stati tolti da Spock e, nonostante la meticolosità del vulcaniano, erano stati gettati alla rinfusa nel momento di maggiore pericolo per Jim.  
Indossò la divisa il meglio che poté, sperando di non averla messa al contrario.  
-Capitano... - lo richiamò Spock ma l'altro non ascoltò, limitandosi a prendere il phaser tra le mani.  
Il freddo era insostenibile e il primo ufficiale si chiedeva come facesse il superiore a stare fuori la coperta termica.  
-Spock!- Jim si voltò verso di lui e si abbassò fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo -Ora lei si vestirà e si metterà al timone. Quando l'energia sarà tornata si spinga al massimo della velocità e ci porti dall'altra parte del confine, il prima possibile. Ok?-  
Il vulcaniano lo guardò impassibile, ma il sopracciglio inarcato stava ad indicare tutta la confusione del momento. Il capitano stava sorridendo, i suoi occhi azzurri erano carichi di quella speranza che da tanto tempo non vedeva in essi.  
La stessa che li aveva illuminati nella battaglia contro Nero.  
-Quale energia? Il freddo le ha... -  
-No! Faccia come le ho detto. Si vesta e ricordi i miei ordini.- lo interruppe Jim e poi gli portò una mano sulla spalla.  
Spock percepì paura, calore, speranza e un vago accenno di malinconia -Vi ho promesso che vi avrei portati fuori di qui. E' quello che intendo fare.- disse il superiore, rimettendosi in piedi.  
Puntò il phaser alla massima potenza, poi si girò verso il turboascensore. 

  


. . . 

  


Leonard guardò verso l'entrata della sala. Gli sembrava di aver sentito un rumore sordo provenire dal retro della paratia, ma doveva essere stata la sua impressione.  
Si strinse nella termocoperta e guardò il resto dell'equipaggio a pochi passi da lui. Si erano concentrati tutti in una parte della sala, accatastandosi gli uni sugli altri. Il freddo cominciava ad intensificarsi e lui non sapeva che altro fare per farli stare meglio.  
Vide il tenente Giotto premurarsi di riscaldare le pareti, come faceva ogni mezz'ora. Ma con il freddo che andava peggiorando sempre più, neppure quel tiepido calore avrebbe fatto qualcosa.  
Il rumore ritornò, lui si voltò di nuovo verso l'entrata della sala; era come se qualcuno stesse correndo o scalciando. Ma non era possibile, l'intero equipaggio era stato spostato in sala ricreativa, a parte per i due sul ponte e la squadra dei sei ingegneri rimasti in sala macchine.  
Non c'era più energia, era impossibile che qualcuno si fosse mosso dal proprio posto per andare a zonzo nella nave.  
Eppure qualsiasi cosa fosse quel rumore, si fece più vicino. E Leonard aveva una brutta sensazione.  
Grugnì seccato e prese il comunicatore per mettersi in contatto con Spock. Magari quei due sul ponte erano al corrente di quanto stesse accadendo.  
-McCoy a Spock.- chiamò, ma non giunse alcuna risposta. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e ci riprovò di nuovo -Qui McCoy, signor Spock è lì?-  
Ancora nessuna risposta. Il rumore si fece tanto vicino e lui pensò che ci fosse qualcuno dietro la parete sulla quale era poggiato.  
-Spock, dannazione! Risponda!-  
Uhura gli si avvicinò, guardandolo dall'alto -C'è qualche problema, dottore?- chiese preoccupata.  
Questi le fece cenno di stare seduta -Sto cercando di contattare il suo fidanzato, ma non risponde.-  
La ragazza tremò, e lui si sentì in colpa per averle instillato un altro cruccio. Doveva già essere abbastanza preoccupata di suo.  
-Sono certo che starà in fase di meditazione. O forse starà cercando di non far morire assiderato il capitano.-  
Lei annuì lentamente, lo sguardo incerto e l'ansia dipinta sul volto.  
Dopo attimi che parvero eterni, il comunicatore trillò e la voce di Spock si espanse dalla piccola cassa -Parla Spock.- disse semplicemente.  
Leonard non si accorse di aver sospirato di gioia, si limitò a sbraitare -Quando il dottore chiama, voi dovreste rispondere! Nessuno ve l'ha insegnato?- quasi urlò.  
-Siamo stati impegnati al fine di trovare una soluzione per poter riportare energia alla nave.-  
Uhura sorrise debolmente e scosse il capo -Come sta Jim? Si è ripreso?-  
Spock impiegò qualche secondo per rispondere -Non ne sono certo, a dire il vero. Fisicamente sembra essersi completamente ripreso, nonostante la sua debolezza sia palese. Penso, soprattutto, che le sue condizioni psichiche ne abbiano risentito, dal momento che in quest'attimo ha deciso di calarsi nel condotto del turboascensore.-  
Bones sgranò le palpebre -Ecco il rumore.- mormorò tra sé e sé -E di grazia, dove sta andando?-  
-Non ne sono a conoscenza. Mi ha dato ordine di restare al timone ed aspettare che l'energia sia di nuovo in circolo, così da poter condurre la nave fuori da questa galassia.-  
Uhura lo guardò con un'espressione indecifrabile: tra lo scettico e il felice.  
-Mi sta dicendo che sta scendendo in sala macchine?-  
Il tono del primo ufficiale rimase inalterato ma, e Bones ci avrebbe scommesso la testa, doveva sicuramente essere seccato -Credo ci siano problemi di comunicazione, forse è per questo che non ha compreso la mia precedente affermazione. _Non ne sono a conoscenza_ , dottore.-  
Uhura si portò le mani al volto e sorrise, senza sapere cosa provare e Leonard si sentiva come lei, capiva benissimo la sua collega.  
-Va bene, va bene! Ma mi contatti se succede qualcosa!- sospirò rassegnato, lasciando andare la comunicazione.  
-Quell'idiota... - digrignò i denti e la donna accanto a lui si lasciò sfuggire una vera e propria risata.  
-E' sempre il solito, non è così?- disse lei.  
Il medico si girò a guardarla e notò una lacrima scivolarle da una palpebra. La sua espressione sembrava felice, preoccupata, rassegnata.  
-Sì, quel dannato.- rispose Bones. Allo stesso tempo lui stesso sperava che il suo capitano riuscisse a tirarli fuori da quella situazione. Qualsiasi piano avesse in mente.  
Il rumore al di là delle pareti non lo insospettiva più, era Jim, ora lo sapeva. Non lo aveva mai sentito così vicino come in quel momento. Poggiò il capo contro la parete e chiuse gli occhi.  
-Dannato, dannato capitano.- sussurrò.  
Uhura lo fissò con un sorriso ambiguo.  
Si chiese chi, tra le quattrocento anime presenti su quella nave, non fosse innamorato di quel disastro dai capelli biondi e dall'animo indomabile.  
Il capitano James T. Kirk che, ancora una volta, tentava il tutto per tutto per salvare loro la pelle. 

  


. . . 

  


Jim corse verso la prigione in fondo al corridoio. Era la sala più grande, in cui avevano rinchiuso Lena. Sperò che l'essere fosse ancora lì, che non si fosse liberato in alcun modo.  
Puntò il phaser verso le porte serrate e sparò il laser al massimo della sua potenza. Riuscì a sciogliere metà della superficie e, quando si aprì un passaggio più che sufficiente entrò all'interno della sala.  
Corse verso la gabbia in silicone e, per sua grande gioia, la sfera di luce era ancora lì. Quando lui si avvicinò essa vibrò leggermente.  
Jim ansimò sentendo il corpo sempre più debole a causa della febbre, il freddo e lo sforzo fisico per arrivare fin lì.  
Era stremato e le ginocchia non lo ressero, così cadde sul pavimento. La testa gli girava e la stanza cominciò a vorticargli intorno, ma lui s'impose di resistere ancora un po'.  
Solo qualche altro minuto.  
-Lena... - ansimò -... so che puoi sentirmi e capirmi. Lo so.-  
Si chiese se non fosse un piano troppo stupido. Come sempre si era gettato prima ancora di sapere cosa fare; e se l'essere non avesse accettato? Se li avesse uccisi o, peggio, fosse scappato lasciandoli morire in quell'inferno di ghiaccio?  
Ma doveva provarci perché non c'era nient'altro che potesse fare.  
-Ti ho lasciato vivere perché non sopportavo l'idea che tu morissi. Mi hai aiutato, _ci_ hai aiutati e... capisco che dalla tua nascita le cose non sono state facili.- la osservò mentre la luce si avvicinava lentamente al vetro -Neppure per me lo sono state. Siamo nati in un mondo che non ci ha accettati da subito. Ma per me è arrivato il momento di riscattarmi e ho preso il comando di questa nave, mi sono spinto in avanti tentando di dimostrare agli altri che valevo qualcosa. Che io ero _qualcuno_. -  
La luce frenò la sua avanzata e lui la guardò ancora per qualche secondo, la stanza era completamente buia, solo quella sfera luminescente brillava nell'oscurità.  
-Ora sta a te scegliere come andare avanti. Io ho voluto che tu avessi una possibilità, che non perissi come i tuoi simili, perché tu stessa hai preferito vivere piuttosto che uccidere altri esseri viventi.-  
Mirò la barra luminosa che ancora stringeva tra le mani, si era scaricata ed ora non emanava che una flebile luce verdognola.  
-La nave non ha più energia. Stiamo morendo tutti, se non attraverseremo il confine e torneremo nella nostra galassia per sostituire i cristalli di dilitio, beh... allora periremo in neppure poche ore. Il freddo ci sta devastando.- disse, guardandola deciso.  
-Sono qui, ora, e sto tentando il tutto per tutto. Hai detto che volevi servirmi, che avresti fatto di tutto per me. Hai detto di potermi amare.- prese un respiro profondo, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri guardavano la sfera luminosa con determinazione -L'amore è dare senza chiedere nulla in cambio, Lena. Amore è fare qualcosa per l'altro solo per vederlo felice; stargli accanto anche se non fisicamente. Non sempre questo sentimento è come lo immaginiamo, a volte possiamo solo amare da lontano, ma questo non significa che ciò che proviamo sia meno puro o reale. Il compromesso, Lena. Amore è scendere a compromessi con la volontà di colui che vorremmo accanto.-  
La luce vibrò di nuovo e Jim puntò il phaser verso la serratura blindata della gabbia -In questo momento ti sto chiedendo di scendere a compromessi con la tua sete di vendetta, contro chi ti ha fatto del male, contro me che ti ho tradita. Ti sto chiedendo di dimostrarmi il tuo amore, salvando la mia vita e quella degli esseri che mi stanno più a cuore.-  
Prese un profondo respiro e sparò alla serratura, la vide scattare e la porta si aprì, cigolando. In un battito di ciglia, l'intera camera venne pervasa da un chiarore accecante.  
Jim serrò le palpebre; sperò, pregò che Lena li aiutasse. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, tanto più perché l'essere era troppo veloce per essere percepito. Ora era libero, avrebbe potuto andarsene senza più fare ritorno, e lui avrebbe perso l'ultima speranza per poter salvare la nave.  
Sentì un boato risalire dalla sala macchine, come l'urlo di un demone dai meandri del profondo inferno. Ci fu una scossa che lo fece cadere con la schiena contro il pavimento; la luce lo stava ancora circondando e lui si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi.  
Sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto, Lena non voleva farsi vedere. Qualunque decisione avesse preso.  
Non capì neppure come successe ma la nave cominciò a muoversi e tutto riprese vita: i generatori, le luci artificiali, i supporti vitali.  
Quando fu certo che l'intensità dell'illuminazione non fosse più quella derivante dal Ma'Toi, aprì gli occhi; vedere di nuovo l'energia scorrere nella sua nave (come sangue nelle vene di un caldo corpo umano) fu la sensazione più appagante che avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
Sospirò di gioia, ansimò e sentì l'emozione scoppiargli nel petto.  
Rise, perché altrimenti avrebbe pianto.  
Si voltò verso le grate di condizionamento dell'aria e le sentì emanare aria calda.  
Ce l'aveva fatta. 

  


. . . 

  


Spock non capiva come fosse possibile ma, nell'esatto momento in cui tutti i supporti energetici ritornavano a dare segni di funzionamento, fece come gli era stato ordinato ed impostò la rotta per il confine e la velocità massima. La nave impiegò esattamente 2.5 nanosecondi prima di spingersi in avanti ed entrare in curvatura.  
Il comunicatore interno fischiò l'arrivo di una chiamata, lui la raccolse dalla stessa postazione di navigazione -Qui Spock.-  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi la voce del computer prese vita e gli arrivò diritta ai timpani -L'ho fatto perché lo amo. Vi ho salvati tutti perchè lui me l'ha chiesto.- disse la voce.  
Spock non comprese, il computer aveva avuto un malfunzionamento?  
-Ma non posso dimenticare quello che mi è stato fatto. Non posso. E per quanto io lo ami, quando sarò pronta tornerò ad ucciderlo, ad uccidere tutti.-  
Il primo ufficiale fece per chiedere chiarimenti ma poi lentamente capì quello che doveva essere successo; non ci sarebbe stata alcuna altra alternativa se non quella di liberare il Ma'Toi e fargli prendere il possesso della nave. Permettergli di dare energia ai loro supporti vitali fino a fargli raggiungere il confine e superarlo, così come avevano fatto quando erano giunti in quella stessa galassia.  
Era Lena a parlare, attraverso il computer della nave.  
-Quindi, _vulcano_ , te lo dirò adesso e sarà meglio che non dimentichi le mie parole: restagli accanto e fa di tutto per proteggerlo, perché quando ci incontreremo di nuovo io estirperò la vita dal suo corpo... -  
Spock osservò il timone, sentì le porte del turboascensore aprirsi, qualcuno stava arrivando -Ma tu hai detto di amarlo.-  
Lena non rispose subito, poi la voce computerizzata spiegò -Lo amo tanto da non poterlo sapere lontano da me. Lo amo tanto da non sopportare che possa essere toccato, amato, da chiunque altro. Lo amo tanto da impazzire.-  
La comunicazione s'interruppe, sentì dei passi risuonare dietro di lui, una mano poggiarsi alla sua spalla. Si girò ed incontrò lo sguardo confuso di Uhura, stava fissando la maglia della sua divisa.  
Spock neppure se n'era accorto, abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto di avere addosso la divisa di Jim, il suo profumo imprigionato nel tessuto color oro.  
Non disse nulla, la plancia si stava riempiendo con gli ufficiali che avevano voluto riprendere il servizio.  
Si alzò in piedi quando Sulu si avvicinò a loro -Comandante.- il timoniere sorrise incerto.  
Spock lo salutò abbassando il capo per poi dirigersi verso la sua postazione; ignorò gli sguardi curiosi di chi si accorgeva del suo abbigliamento. Non pensò neppure per un attimo di andare in cabina per cambiarsi.  
Qualcosa, nel petto, si contorse e diede vita ad un'emozione. Non sapeva quale fosse, non l'aveva mai provata prima. Era calda, eccitante, intossicante.  
Quando Jim arrivò in plancia, tenendosi a stento sulle gambe, notò che l'altro aveva indosso la divisa blu della sezione scientifica. La sensazione dentro il vulcaniano parve accentuarsi, tanto più che gli sguardi di tutti erano puntati su di loro.  
Il capitano sorrise e i suoi occhi azzurri si accesero di una gioia nuova, arrancò fino alla poltrona, lasciandosi cadere sulle coperte termiche che erano rimaste inutilizzate, sospirò sfinito e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale.  
-Sulu, ci porti a casa.- mormorò Jim.  
Spock incontrò i suoi occhi di cielo, annuì sperando che il capitano comprendesse il significato del suo gesto. Li aveva salvati tutti, ancora una volta.  
Certo aveva liberato un nemico, una volta ritornati avrebbero dovuto affrontare più di una situazione scomoda per le loro azioni in quest'altra galassia; ma per il momento erano vivi ed era stato, di nuovo, grazie a Jim.  
Il capitano gli sorrise apertamente, poi guardò lo schermo.  
Stavano tornando a casa lasciandosi alle spalle i Ma'Toi, l'altra Terra distrutta, il freddo e le incertezze. I baci tra capitano e primo ufficiale, il contatto di pelle contro pelle.  
Jim aveva detto che avrebbe fatto un passo indietro.  
 _Un passo indietro_.  
Spock non poté che soffermarsi sul modo in cui le spalle di Jim si muovevano sotto il tessuto azzurro della  propria divisa.  
Era un'emozione tanto intensa da risultare quasi fastidiosa.  
Quello che Spock non sapeva, era che quell'emozione aveva un nome. Un'emozione che mai avrebbe pensato di provare; o meglio, mai con quell'intensità.  
Quell'emozione aveva un nome, e lui non lo conosceva. Ma era certo che ciò che stava provando non l'avrebbe più lasciato andare; sembrava essersi attaccato alla sua anima, alla sua mente, all'immagine di Jim Kirk con la divisa del comandante Spock.  
 _Ashaya_.  
 _Amore._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note finali:**  
>  1\. secondo il dizionario vulcaniano il termine "Ashaya" significa "Amore".  
>  2\. Ad un certo punto ho scritto che Spock non è stato promesso ad alcuna femmina vulcaniana, l'ho dedotto dal fatto che nel reboot Spock e Uhura sono fidanzati.  
>  Ho pensato che se Spock fosse stato promesso a T'Pring allora non avrebbe intrapreso alcuna relazione sentimentale con nessuno. Beh, a parte con Kirk, ma quelli son dettagli.  
>  3\. Il legame tra Kirk e Spock ha un nome ed un suo perché, quello che si è creato tra loro verrà spiegato in seguito, quindi non scervellatevi per capire cosa trama la mia mente malata e malvagia.  
>  4\. E' stato possibile scindere Lena dal corpo di Uhura e rinchiuderla, perché, se ricordate, nella scorsa fic spiego che gli scienziati hanno trovato un modo per liberare i corpi impossessati. Quello che non ho spiegato, ed è una pecca per cui mi scuso, è che è possibile anche tenere in vita il Ma'Toi dopo la scissione, senza che questo muoia necessariamente. Come è successo in questo capitolo.  
>  5\. Per chi non lo sapesse (ma non credo) per i vulcaniani l'atto dello sfiorarsi le dita è un gesto di grande intimità. Appunto, paragonabile ad un intimo bacio tra terrestri. Quindi, sì, in realtà si sono baciati per un bel po' in questa storia.  
>  Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui e vi bacio tutti.  
>  Alla prossima,  
>  _Naka._


End file.
